Entertainment at its Finest
by fadetoblack13
Summary: AU. Sasuke is bored with his life's routine. One night he decides to head into town for a night out. Naruto entertains for a living and what happens when he begins to break the unspoken rules of entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I know I still haven't updated my other story and I apologize for that it's a work in progress but I had another idea and hopefully you will enjoy this story as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Sasuke: 22 years old **

**Naruto: 21 years old**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Another normal night in the Uchiha home. The same tedious routine Monday thru Friday school, work, home, eat, shower, and sleep and today was no different. Uchiha Sasuke was bored on this Friday night and he sighed to himself. The Uchiha craved excitement he loathed his dull routine and once again he sighed massaging his temples trying desperately to get rid of a rising headache. He was thinking too much about his life. As long as he could remember he had been doing the same routine over and over and he just wanted to break free from his boring tedious life. Then again he was the one who conformed to his lifestyle he was always labeled the anti-social loner. He wasn't anti-social he just didn't like dealing or speaking to idiots which was practically his whole high school and he was not a loner he just like to have his space. He rarely went out and he rarely spoke to people unless it was necessary. All he wanted was a change in his life he didn't care if he had to do it alone he just wanted some excitement.<p>

He walked into his bedroom and looked inside; he grew tired of the same four walls. 'I should really do something tonight if I stay in again I'll go insane.' He thought to himself mentally tugging his raven locks. Sasuke glanced at the clock that rested on his nightstand and read the bright red numbers. "Nine thirty huh?" he lifted a dark eyebrow and headed towards the bathroom. "Fuck it… I'm going out tonight." He made a quick stop to his closet and sorted on his bed the clothes he was going to wear. "There is no way in hell I'm staying in tonight."

He stepped into his medium sized bathroom and turned the water on. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower the warm spray of running water instantly relaxing him. He sighed; tonight he was going to go somewhere he'd been meaning to visit. He wondered if it be like his brother, Itachi, said it would be. He closed his eyes and thought back to what Itachi had said a couple of months ago.

"_Sasuke why don't you come out with me tonight." Itachi said looking at Sasuke who was lying in bed. "Hn." Like hell he was going to go out with his brother. _

"_I'm going to Visions. It's an exciting place with great male entertainers. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy yourself otouto." Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's body tense. He knew Sasuke was stubborn and wouldn't admit out loud that he liked men and his pride wouldn't let him join Itachi in his little outing._

"_No." _

"_Alright but you're missing out. If you didn't hear me before I'm saying it again at visions they have GREAT male entertainers." And with that being said Itachi left his stubborn brother. Sasuke was really missing out._

After that Sasuke had been curious as to what he would be missing. Stupid Itachi planted that curiosity and it wasn't going away. So once again he sighed "Fuck it." He turned the ended his shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He swiped his hand across the mirror to get rid of the fog and smirked to himself. 'Who knows maybe I will enjoy myself tonight.' He brushed his teeth, and headed out of the bathroom to dress. Once again he looked himself over in the full view mirror in his bedroom and smirked to himself. He looked good, he looked handsome, pfft he looked gorgeous. Wow how vain can he get. He wore dark denim jeans that hung perfectly at the waist with black casual dress shoes, a form fitting white button up shirt and finally a black blazer. He glanced at the clock once more before heading out the door grabbing his keys and his wallet in the process. It read 11 o'clock p.m. he smirked once more before shutting the door to his apartment.

Yes he was ready for a night out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently in his home sleeping, escaping the reality that would soon have to come back to him. He snuggled into his pillow and sighed with content it was his day off and it felt good to be home.<p>

When the blonde woke up it was 5 p.m. He got up and made his way into the kitchen. He opened his pantry and pulled out a Cup-o-noodle instant ramen and popped it in the microwave. Once he heard the beeping he took out his ramen and began to eat.

He was almost finished when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! I need you to come in tonight." _

Damn it was the owner of the club. He internally groaned wishing he hadn't even answered the damned thing.

"Why? It's my day off tonight." He explained.

"_I know but we don't have enough dancers to fill in tonight. You know that our best nights are Friday nights and Saturday nights."_ The manager said.

"Can't you call someone else?"

"_Nobody else answered. Come on please" the man on the other end resulted into begging as his last option. "If you come in tonight I'll give you tomorrow and Sunday off. Please, please, please with ramen on top?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought about his decision. Well if he was offering Saturday and Sunday off then why the hell not.

"…..Fine. But I want tomorrow, Sunday and Monday off." he said sternly.

It was silent on the other end.

"_Deal! Thanks man." _

"yeah whatever. See ya later."

Naruto looked at the stove clock and saw that it was already 6:30 at night. 'So much for staying in and watching movies on Netflix' He thought. He needed to be at the club by 10 and the drive was almost 3 hours away. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well. What's done is done."

The blond showered brushed his teeth and dressed in his orange hoodie and faded jeans with his black sneakers. He went into his closet and grabbed the clothes he would wear tonight and finally ran out the door.

"Barely made it. Damn traffic." The blonde tried to catch his breath walking towards the back stage/ prop room. He had only 30 minutes to get ready. "Gah! I hate rushing!"

"Thanks for coming man. You saved my ass." The manager of the club walked in and patted Naruto on the back.

"Yeah yeah don't mention it." He waved his hand shooing the man.

'Ok Naruto it's almost show time you can do this. You can do this.' He chanted to himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Every day was something different and every time he performed to the song he chose it made him feel different things so there was no telling what tonight will bring him. He closed his eyes and locked away Naruto and transformed himself into the man that went out into that stage and faced all those people.

He glanced at the mirror and smiled. He looked hot tonight.

"Alright time to head out." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter it seems a little choppy to me but that's just me. Thanks for reading and if you review thank you for that too I appreciate it all ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Yay for fast updates :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there is any spelling errors and grammar errors. And I feel like Naruto could rock the song I chose for him to dance to because he seems so sensual to me idk. Well hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Just to let you know this chapter is going to be Naruto's POV. **

**Disclaimer: Song and characters not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>The stage lit up in and the room had a sensual and romantic ambience. People watched the stage ready for the performance. The DJ began to speak, "Presenting one our best dancers Kit (1)." The music started in a slow sensual melody. The young man stepped out from behind the curtain and made his way towards the dim lighted stage. As he walked out he opened his bright blue eyes. He began to move his body to the sensual music making eye contact with every person in the club. The music was slow and romantic. He let the rhythm of the music take control of his body. As he looked at the crowd he noticed a handsome man and they both locked eyes. He'd never seen the man at the club before and he was smirking at him. He licked his lips and once again let the music take over.<p>

_I've never seen you looking so lovely  
>as you did tonight<br>I've never seen you  
>shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men  
>ask you if you wanted to dance<br>They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
>And I have never seen that dress you're wearing<br>Or the highlights in your  
>hair that catch your eyes<br>I have been blind _

As the words poured out of the speakers the young man began to move his body with the music. Swaying his narrow hips from side to side, his blue eyes were gazing at the cheering crowd and his pink lips parted partially. He bit his bottom lip as his hands caressed his body. He began to undress slowly as the music continued. He looked at the man's onyx eyes as he began to undress. His eyes never left his. He had never seen a client looking at him so intense.

_The lady in red is dancing  
>with me (cheek to cheek)<br>There's nobody here,  
>it's just you and me,<br>It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know this<br>beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget,<br>the way you look tonight _

He brought his arms gracefully over his head and spread his long legs; his hips began to draw a circle in the air as the music continued. He felt the music surge through his body making him move sensually to every beat. Every time he walked onto the stage with his song playing he let go and let the music guide his body. He began to leave feathery touches on his tan arm and his hands trailed onto his exposed collarbone. With his free hand his pointer finger traced over his pink plump lips. Once again he glanced over to the man and he felt a blush adorn his face.

_I've never seen you looking_  
><em>so gorgeous as you did tonight<em>  
><em>I've never seen you shine<em>  
><em>so bright you were amazing<em>  
><em>I've never seen so many people<em>  
><em>want to be there by your side<em>  
><em>And when you turned to<em>  
><em>me and smiled, It took my breath away<em>  
><em>I have never had such a feeling<em>  
><em>Such a feeling of complete<em>  
><em>and utter love, as I do tonight<em>

He gave his back to the crowed giving them a great view of his plump bum. He kept his back straight and slowly bent down as if to grab something. His hands ran up his long legs and made their way onto one of the round globes and rubbed at the area in a slow circular movement. He rose from his previous position and turned around slowly to face the crowd once more making sure to make eye contact with every person watching him. He saw that the man still had his eyes on him and he gave him a bright and sexy smile.

_The lady in red is dancing  
>with me (cheek to cheek)<br>There's nobody here,  
>it's just you and me,<br>It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know this<br>beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget,<br>the way you look tonight _

He swayed his hips from side to side once more and drew circles into the air never breaking eye contact with the man. He walked off the stage and made his way towards the handsome man with the onyx eyes. He had to take a closer look something about him made him want to touch the man. The young blonde glided his hand over raven's shoulders and walked around him before sitting on his lap with his legs on either side. He felt the warmth radiate off of the man's body and a shiver ran down his spine. He rarely did this with the people that visited the club he would just perform on the stage and stay there until he finished but his curiosity about this man had taken over him. His placed his lips close to the raven letting his warm breath tickle the full lips of the man. He saw the man lick his lips and then he leaned into the pale ear and whispered the next line of the song. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight." The blond got up and left once again for the stage.

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
>The lady in red<br>The lady in red  
>The lady in red<br>My lady in red  
>(I love you)<em>

He laid on the floor and spread his legs and leaned in making his toned stomach touch the cool floor of the stage. He moved his legs so that he was now laying on his stomach with his legs pent upwards at the knees and as if on cue the men in the crowd where throwing their money at him. He got up gracefully and went to bend down to get the money and walked up to every man that was near the stage and caressed their faces with his hand lightly. The men would put money into his little red shorts and then he made his way to the pole in the middle of the stage and placed his leg around it and twirled, arching his back and landing on his feet. He turned around and began to walk behind the curtain to end his performance. Before he was completely out of site he mouthed of the last part of the lyrics (I love you) while blowing off a kiss to the man with the raven hair and the onyx eyes.

Then the stage went dark.

* * *

><p>Naruto was finally out of the stage and he was surprised at the way things turned out. He let a smile grace his lips and headed to the prop room once again. He counted his earnings and put them into his bag the night wasn't over yet, it was only 1:30 a.m. and he still had about 3 hours before his shift was over and he could go home. He changed into another outfit. He was shirtless with black mini shorts, black suspenders with some lace up black boots. It was nothing special but damn he looked hot. He had to go out into the main lounge while other's performed.<p>

He stepped into the main lounge and would occasionally stopped and had chats with the customers or gave lap dances in the champagne room.

He roamed around the club and he noticed that the raven haired man was nowhere to be seen. _'He probably left already.'_ He thought. He sighed, _'Well I still have to do my job might as well finish my shift'_ He wondered if the man would show up again.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter 2 finished I hope you liked it and sorry if it was awkward. Anyways hope you review or leave a comment or your thoughts on the story. Thanks to those who favorited and followed my story I appreciate it ^-^ Next chapter will be Sasuke's POV. :D**

**(1) I know Naruto's stage name isn't very original but it's the only thing that popped into my head so sorry for the lameness hehe.**

**The song I used is called Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews it makes me happy :D! I appreciate all of your comments and reviews, follows and favorites. Here is chapter 3. This is Sasuke's POV. It might be a little choppy but it tried my best. Hope you enjoy. Again THANK YOU all for your reviews and comments. I also welcome constructive criticism :). Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>It took 1 hour to get from his home to downtown. He searched for a parking space and soon parked his vehicle. 'This trip better be worth it.' He thought to himself. The Uchiha looked up at the bright multicolored neon sign reading 'Visions'. He stepped out of his car and began to walk to the entrance.<p>

When his brother had told him about this place he expected a typical night club with the typical colors of strobe lights and neon lights and a big ugly stage in the middle with horrible décor he imagined that this place would smell like alcohol and cigarettes, but he was surprised that this was the opposite of what he expected. It had a romantic and sensual ambience and it looked nothing like it did in the movies, of course, those where gentlemen's clubs with female entertainers.

He observed the main lounge area; he was actually impressed with what he saw. He looked at the stage and saw that there was some one already dancing. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. After about 3 minutes he took a seat in the middle of the lounge area. He didn't want to be too close or too far so he settled for the middle. This male dancer was wearing a speedo like garment and Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. The guy was pretty decent looking he would admit but his dancing was a little funny. He heard the crowd holler and wolf whistle at the man.

He took a sip of his drink while looking around. He saw that there were other people walking around in what he assumed to be their "working" clothes. Various people walked up to the guests and sat on their laps while the men slipped money into the waistband of their clothing or the dancers asked them a question the guest would nod and lead them to a back room or the "Champagne room" as some called it.

He had to pry 3 dancers off of him once he sat down refusing to be dragged to the back room. He was here to see the show and thus far no dancer seemed to catch his attention including the ones he saw off stage.

He sat in his seat and took another drink. When the previous dancer walked off stage, the announcer or the club DJ walked onto the stage ready to announce the next performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen presenting one of the most requested dancers in the club Kit."

Sasuke lifted a brow and took another sip of his drink _'the best huh? Hn we'll see.'_

The stage dimmed and a blonde dancer walked out from behind the curtain wearing a silk red men's shirt that was apparently too big with some lace up boots. Sasuke looked over the man as the music started. From what he can see the blonde had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and he had pink plump lips. He let his eyes lower on the man's figure and noticed that the man had nice long legs. Sasuke swallowed his throat had apparently gone dry. The rhythm of the music guided the body and he moved so sensually. The man was eyeing the crowed until both their eyes met. Sasuke smirked and the blond dancer licked his lips. Sasuke continued to watch.

Kit was swaying his narrow hips from side to side almost teasingly and his eyes were once again looking at the crowd who was cheering. Sasuke licked his lips as he saw pink lips part. Kit bit his bottom lip and his hands began to caress his body. _'He's amazing.'_ Kit began to unbutton his red shirt as the chorus of the song began locking eyes with the raven haired male. Sasuke focused on Kit and blocked every other sound it was only himself and kit and the melodies tune in the background.

_The lady in red is dancing  
>with me (cheek to cheek)<br>There's nobody here,  
>it's just you and me,<br>It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know this<br>beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget,<br>the way you look tonight _

Kit kept unbuttoned each button with grace and when the buttons were undone Sasuke mentally groaned. He gazed at the firm muscles and beautifully tan skin that seemed to shine under the dim lighting. Kit let the shirt slide off his shoulders before looking at him once again. The troublesome shirt finally slid off his arms. The gorgeous man brought his arms over his head and spread his long legs; his hips drawing a circle in the air. At this point Sasuke felt like he would drool at that moment, of course he didn't since that would be very un-Uchiha like and totally embarrassing so he just settled for a smirk.

He saw how the blonde moved with every beat and he touched his body teasingly and sensually and with his free hand he traced over his plump lips_. 'I'd like to trace those lips with my tongue. Hn I'd even trace his lips with my dick.'_ Sasuke thought. He let his mind wonder about all the things he'd do to the blonde dancer. Black met blue; he smirked as he saw a faint blush on the dancers face.

"Hn." He took a sip from his almost empty drink.

He heard the crowd go wild once again. They were throwing singles on the stage. This time his attention was back on Kit who was currently showing a perfectly round bum to the crowd. Sasuke's heart began to race. Wow it was the best thing he'd ever seen. When Kit bent down and rubbed his ass Sasuke groaned and felt his body burn. The room had grown hot or maybe it was just him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man. He had stood and faced the crowd once more.

_And when you turned to  
>me and smiled, It took my breath away<em>

Sasuke and Kit's eyes met once more and the young dancer smiled at him.

Sasuke's heart fluttered when he saw the man walking off stage and making his way toward him. His throat went dry. He had walked around him while gliding his hand over his shoulders. He felt a chill run up his spine. Kit was now straddling him; Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips while staring straight into breathtaking blue eyes. The blond man leaned in and he could feel his warm breath ghost over his ear making him feel warm all over again he reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and swiftly placed it in the man's little red shorts. He swallowed and held his breath. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight." The blonde dancer got off of him and made his way to the stage leaving a dazed raven in his seat. Once Kit was on stage he laid on his belly and the crowd cheered and threw singles at him. He stood and walked to every person that was near the stage and caressed their faces quickly before making his way to the pole in the middle of the stage. He twirled on the pole landing on his feet. Sasuke the how graceful and erotic the blonde looked he really knew how to get to crowed going and he definitely knew how to work the pole. Sasuke licked his lips once again and the blonde looked directly at him his song and performance coming to an end. Sasuke took one more glance at the blonde before he disappeared behind the curtain. He saw the pink lips mouthing off the last part of the song before blowing a kiss at him and disappearing behind the curtain.

Sasuke was impressed. This dancer was nothing like the other dancers here. He was very sensual in the way he moved his body and the song went perfectly with him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He planned on staying there and waiting for the blonde man to come out to the lounge area. He looked up and saw that another male dancer had taken over the stage. He got up and headed towards the bar to get another drink when his phone buzzed.

He reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone seeing that he had a text message from his brother:

_Sasuke where are you get your ass home now, I'll be waiting. Oh and I hope you enjoyed yourself at Visions._

Sasuke scowled he could see the smirk in that his ass of a brother's face. Stupid Itachi ruining his night. He turned on his heel and headed toward the exit not until seeing a blonde mop of hair enter the lounge area he appearing to be looking for something or someone for that matter and Sasuke knew exactly who he was looking for. _'An interesting night indeed.'_ He was definitely coming back. With a devious smirk on his face he headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Song I used: lady in red by Chris de Burgh (not mine of course)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm glad you enjoyed the first 3 Chapters. Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pissed. What the hell was his brother doing at his apartment anyways? Fucking Itachi ruining his night he finally found something interesting and the bastard like always had to butt in and ruin it. Too busy in his mental rant he hadn't even noticed that he was already reaching the parking structure of the building. He parked his car and stepped out. He headed towards his apartment.<p>

When he unlocked the door he scowled. His brother was sitting on his couch with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Sasuke spat out.

"Just wondering how your night was going? You rarely go out so I was surprised that you weren't home. So… where you little brother?" Itachi smirked as he saw his baby brother glare at him.

"Hn. Why are you asking if you already know asshole?" The raven restrained himself from jumping his brother and knocking the daylights out of him. He knew Itachi knew where he went. He just liked making things difficult for him.

Itachi got up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke. "I bet you I know which dancer caught your eye." Itachi smirked. Yes he knew where he had been and yes he loved seeing his brother squirm. He liked pushing Sasuke's buttons and getting an out-of-character reaction out of him. He laughed inwardly as he saw his brother raise a brow in curiosity.

"Hn. Yeah right." Sasuke turned and headed to his room. He was curious to hear what his brother had to say but like hell he'd admit it to that bastard.

Itachi followed Sasuke to his room and sat on the corner of his bed. "It was Kit wasn't it."

As Sasuke hung his blazer he felt himself get tense, damn his brother was good too good. He could tell Itachi was having way too much fun with this. That bastard. He turned around leaning nonchalantly on the door frame of his closet.

"He is the best in the club. I myself enjoy his performances, especially his private dances." Itachi saw the envy in his brother's eyes. He wasn't lying when he said that the blonde dancer was the best, but he was lying when he mentioned the private dances. He didn't like getting private dances, he thought it was pointless but he knew that saying that would rile up the raven and indeed it did. Itachi knew that when Sasuke saw something he liked he had to have it first.

"What?" Sasuke nearly hissed out. Sasuke wanted to get a private dance from the blonde and his bastard of a brother had one from him already. He hated being second to his brother, stupid Itachi ruining things for him. "The handsome blonde with the alluring blue eyes gives great private dances Sasuke. Didn't you get one from him tonight?" Itachi was trying really hard not to just burst out laughing and if Sasuke wasn't there he probably would have but he was an Uchiha so he settled with just smirking deviously at him.

"None of your business Itachi now get out, I'm going to bed." Sasuke said pointing towards the door. Itachi got up from the bed and ruffled the raven locks on his brother's head. Sasuke's eyes closed in frustration he knew his brother was adding fuel to the fire on purpose. God, how he wished he could kick his brother square in the face. "Goodbye Sasuke." Were Itachi's last words before finally heading out the door.

Sasuke was massaging his temples, _'where is that aspirin' _he thought. He dressed into his night clothes and finally laid in bed. He looked at the ceiling for a while, he had a good night tonight and his brother wasn't lying when he said that the blonde man known as Kit had caught his attention, just remembering the swaying of his hips and that light pink blush over whiskered cheeks were almost enough to brighten up his sour mood. Almost. He closed his eyes and released a long breath. Yes the night had turned out alright despite his brother's appearance.

* * *

><p>Naruto collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted. He was glad he had tomorrow (well technically today), Sunday and Monday off. He sighed and got up. He went into his bathroom and ran the water. He planned on taking a warm bath. He undressed and stepped into the tub the warm water relaxing his tense muscles.<p>

The night had been interesting to say the least. He was just doing his job the way he had done it many times. He danced on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Sometimes he would have to go into the club to work on Fridays because sometimes there weren't enough dancers. He didn't exactly hate working there but he didn't like it much either. He had always been told that he was a natural sensualist. So he used that to his advantage and became a male entertainer. He had been dancing since he turned 18 and now he was living a good life. He lived in a nice condominium had nice things and was even attending and paying his way through school. If he really thought about it he had a good life compared to the way he grew up.

Tonight though he was surprised that he had been daring with that raven haired guy he had never approached a person on his own. The men of the club would generally go to him and request a dance from him and he'd go, but when he saw the man with the dark eyes he just had to go over. When his performance was over he even went out to go look for him. He was a bit disappointed to see that he had left. Those dark eyes, his handsome face, his lips and his dark hair Naruto submerged into the water. He wondered if he'd see him again he wondered what would happen if they began to talk. Then he began thinking about an incident that happened a year ago. Finally losing his breath he resurfaced. He shook this head and repressed the memory he didn't need to think about those things right now. Finally after about half an hour later stepped out and dressed into his night clothes. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. He walked towards his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

When the blonde man woke up it was already evening. "It's late." the blonde said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He got up and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw a little blinking light on his phone receiver. He had 2 messages. He pressed the play and listened.

_**You have two new messages**_

_**First message:**__ "Hey Naruto what's up I wanted to ask if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat before you went in to work but I guess you're sleeping still huh. Well if you still have time to hang out give me a call. Bye. __**Received at 3:12 p.m.**_

It was Sakura his best friend since grade school and the one who had been by his side through everything. He scratched the back of his head he felt a little guilty that he hadn't given her a call in weeks. "Sorry Sakura." He said to himself.

_**Second message: **__"Naruto it's me again I can't believe you're still sleeping! Wake your ass up already I get that your job makes you lose sleep but sheesh you need to get out more. I'll be over at 7:30 and if you're still asleep I'm gonna splash a bucket of cold water on your face (giggles) and believe me I'll do it. Bye.__** Received at 6:45 p.m.**_

Naruto chuckled at his friend's silliness. He looked at the stove clock and it was barley going to be 7:15. He turned on his stereo and began to listen to music while he waited for his friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura was on her way up to her friend's home when she heard some muffled music from the hallway. She smiled and knew that it was Naruto. She walked down the hallway and the music grew a little louder. She wondered how his neighbors didn't complain at how loud her friend was. She reached his door and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She listened to the music to see if she could identify the song. "Ain't no use in complainin'… when you've got a job to do… spent my evening's down at the drive-in… And that's when I met you, yeah…"<p>

Sakura recognized the beat of the music and the lyrics to the song right away. The blonde man was a fan of the '80s music scene he liked various artists and had a CD collection with many different genres. She remembered when they were both young and would sing to this song in her room pretending to be rock stars. She smiled tenderly at the memory. She knocked on the door. The door swung open a moment later and as Naruto saw Sakura he started to sing the song. "Oh, and when you held my hand I knew that it was now or never those were the best days of my life… Oh, yeah. Back in the summer of '69, oh." Naruto pulled Sakura into his apartment and shut the door. He jumped onto his couch and kept singing. Sakura took of her shoes and joined Naruto and began to sing when he had pointed at her. "Man we were killin' time… We were young and restless… We needed to unwind… I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no!" They both were taken by the music and danced on the couch both reliving a sweet childhood memory.

They continued singing back and forth until the song ended. Naruto made his way to the stereo and turned it off. He greeted his friend with a friendly hug. "Hi Sakura!" she hugged him back "Hey Naruto."

"Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've just been busy. But I'll make it up to you dinner is on me tonight anywhere you want to go."

Sakura was exited but looked at her watch. It was almost 8 and Naruto would have to be in soon.

"Don't you work in a while? We won't have much time if we go out to eat."

Naruto smiled playfully at his pink-haired friend. "Well I have today, tomorrow and Monday off but if you really don't want to go out then I guess we can just eat ramen. That way we won't have to go out into the very boring city." The blond said sarcastically.

Sakura poked his sides playfully. "Alright then let's get moving."

* * *

><p>After dinner they walked around the town center.<p>

"So how's work?" Sakura asked.

"It's been good. You know how it is. Oh but last night there was a man that went to the club and he was so handsome. Sakura you should have seen him. I know how much you love ogling attractive men and I know that you would approve." Naruto laughed at the way Sakura blushed at the statement. "I've never seen someone like him before. I mean yeah attractive men go there all the time but somehow he was different. I get the feeling he's not like most men."

Sakura listened attentively at her friend as he explained what had happened. "Someone's in love." Sakura said wiggling her brows suggestively. Naruto only laughed.

"Get out of here. No I'm not. I'm just…. curious"

"Well what would you do if he goes to the club again?"

"Nothing. I can't do much. You know that it's not smart to give out your real name and if I can't do that then there is no point in me talking to him. It will just be a one-sided thing." Naruto was right. He had learned the unspoken rules of entertainment. There were at least 10 but amongst others only 1 he absolutely had to follow: Never give out your real name and phone number. He had learned that the hard way.

"Yes you're right. But just be careful ok."

"So what do you want to do now Sakura?" Naruto tried to change the subject. He wondered if the raven haired man would come see him again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had finished his shift at the office and headed home. It was late evening and he had to get ready. He planned on going to Visions to see if the blonde dancer would be there. When he got home he showered and got dressed. He went a little more casual tonight wearing a fitted black long sleeve and dark jeans with casual dress shoes.<p>

When he got to the club it had already been 10:30. He went inside and took his seat. After 4 performances and declining every dancer that went and asked him if he wanted a private dance he decided that the blonde wasn't here. As he walked towards the exit he was suddenly stopped.

"Hey why you heading home so early handsome?" the male looked at Sasuke up and down noticing the Rolex on his wrist. He smiled to himself.

"Hn." He ignored the male and once again was blocked. "Move." Sasuke said starting to get irritated.

"No I'm not leaving. You should know I'm very persistent." The male said while running his hand along Sasuke's clothed arm.

Sasuke jerked the offending hand off of him and glared at the shorter male. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Let me give you a dance."

"No. Now get out of my way." Sasuke seethed. He was starting to get frustrated until an idea struck him. He didn't plan on wasting his time coming here every night if the blonde wasn't going to be here so he would have to just ask this male seeing as all he wanted was his money so this should be easy.

"Hn. Alright."

The male smirked and lead him into the champagne room. Sasuke sat down on the seat provided in the room and watched the man dance to the slow song that was playing. The stoic face man just looked at the dancer and the male dancer was getting a little irritated. So he stopped.

"What exactly is it that you want since you're not even interested in what I'm doing."

"Tell me when Kit comes into the club." Sasuke said sternly.

The man frowned. He envied that blonde bastard he always got the best men and always made more money than him. He used to be the best and he would always get the richest men to look for him but ever since that blonde bastard got hired his clientele declined. "I can't disclose that information," he stopped and looked Sasuke dead in the eye. He smirked at Sasuke and Sasuke just glared at him "but for a price I just might tell you what you need to know."

"Hn. When does Kit preform at the club." Sasuke said while taking out his wallet to show that he was going to pay.

The male stared at the wallet full of money. He felt himself drool. He knew he wasn't supposed to share information about other dancers but at this point he didn't really care. "Well there really isn't much to tell he usually comes in on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Yesterday I heard that the manager of the club called for him because they were short on dancers and Kit had agreed. I also heard Kit mention to one of the other dancers that he wasn't coming in today, tomorrow, or Monday." The male looked at Sasuke again taking his eyes off of his wallet. Sasuke looked at him and took out a bill.

"Here since you never said the amount I'll just give you a hundred," Sasuke smirked. "Enjoy."

The male just stared at the retreating form and sighed well at least there was one-hundred dollars more in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Sasuke left the club and drove back home. It was 3:30 a.m. and he had just gone to the club in vain. <em>'Well it wasn't a complete waste. Now I know when Kit would be at the club. It's too bad that I have to wait until Thursday to go see him again.'<em>

When he got home he undressed and just like the night before slipped into his night clothes and went to bed. This might be a long weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I also appreciate your favorites and follows. So don't forget to comment, review, and if you have constructive criticism leave that too I really appreciate it. The song that Naruto and Sakura sang was Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams just so you know. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU! :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for the super late update I was focusing on one of my other stories but now that I am finished with it my time will go into this one. I hope you enjoy it as well :D. Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors and just in case you forgot Sasuke is 22 years-old and Naruto is 21 years-old and since Itachi will be in this story as well he will be 27 years-old. On to the story I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a very long weekend for Sasuke. He focused on his school work and then he went to work. He was looking forward to coming to this place and seeing the blonde dancer. All week he had been keeping his mind occupied so his mind wouldn't wander to those alluring blue eyes and that sunshine blonde hair. Just thinking about the blonde made his inside flop and made his skin hot. He was currently sitting in the lounge area waiting for kit to come out and dance. He waited and watched as the men on the stage passed one by one.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto wished his off days lasted longer. He had spent his weekend at home with Sakura. They both watched scary movies which was a horrible experience for him with Sakura scaring him unexpectedly. They also watched comedy and action which was better than those stupid scary movies. He had nightmares and his imagination went wild that night. So he begged Sakura to stay the night with him.<p>

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was getting ready and he had to wear this tight clothes and those tight little boy shorts in a few minutes.

"Goodbye comfy loose jeans" he slid off his jeans and put on the boy shorts "goodbye comfy loose t-shirt." He put on the mesh shirt and his body felt the cool air touch his warm skin. He shivered slightly.

Well it was time to head out and mingle. He put on his best smile and walked out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was starting to get impatient. All of these dancers kept on creeping onto him and he kept on telling them to leave him alone or that he wasn't interested. The music in the background was starting to annoy him too.<p>

He stood up and went to the bar.

"Let me have a daiquiri." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. If the blonde dancer didn't come out in the next 10 minutes he was going to leave.

After he waited he went back into the lounge area with his drink in hand. He took a sip of his drink and almost chocked on the liquid. There was the blonde sitting on another man's lap. He looked very attractive tonight. He smirked to himself.

He knew that once the blonde saw him he would leave the man and sit on his lap and maybe even give him a lap dance. He sat down taking another sip of his drink pretending he hadn't seen the masked faced blonde.

"So do you come here often?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Yeah, You're one of my favorites you know that. You're better looking than any woman I've ever been with Kit."

Naruto grazed the man's jaw line with his finger. "Aww how sweet… you're my favorite too."

Sasuke snorted and took another sip of his drink. The blonde had turned his head and sent a glare at the raven. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me give you a lap dance and show you that you're my favorite." The blonde purred into the man's ear. The man only nodded.

Naruto got off the man's lap and took him by the hand and led him to a private room in the club.

Sasuke waited for the blonde to finish his dance with that guy. He looked around and saw that the ambience of the place was pretty good. He figured that the men who came to this place were either living a secret life or gay. He looked around and saw that a lot of the dancers were actually cross dressers he hadn't really noticed before until now. He had to admit that most looked good in dresses. Hell, they looked better than any woman he'd ever seen before and that's saying something.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes the blonde emerged from the VIP room with the man shortly after. The man had whispered something in the dancer's ear and left. Naruto blushed a little and walked to the bar he needed a drink. Fast.<p>

Sasuke followed the blonde to the bar.

"Let me buy you a drink."

Naruto turned around and was caught in Sasuke's gaze. He was a little surprised but then remembered that this bastard was listening to his conversation. He was going to refuse but that be stupid. Who would pass up a free drink?

"Sure." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coke is fine. Thanks."

When the blonde's drink came he took a sip and slumped on the table top.

"So…. Did you need something or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised a brow. What the hell? He didn't expect Kit to be so obnoxious. He was actually expecting a sexual being, a sensualist or at least a master seducer.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you if you needed something or are you just gonna stare at me like an idiot?"

Sasuke snorted. If the blonde was trying to tell him he wasn't interested he was failing. He liked a challenge. It made the chase all worthwhile.

"Tch…Don't flatter yourself…I've seen better." Sasuke lied. He internally laughed at his own stupidity at trying to get this man's attention. But he wanted him and what he wants he gets no matter what the cost plus he wouldn't let his pride suffer with the blonde's insults.

Naruto snorted. "I doubt it. I know I'm the best thing you've ever seen."

Naruto internally sighed. He had to act like such an asshole to the man he was interested in, but the manager always told them to play hard to get, if they did that the client would want them more. So he played the part. And well too.

As his drink came Naruto gulped down the liquid feeling the burn on his throat.

"I have a request." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I'm not allowed deny a customer so…. I'm listening."

Sasuke smirked. "I want you to dance for me."

Naruto's heart fluttered.

"You want _me_ to dance for _you_?" The blonde poked Sasuke's clothed chest with his finger.

The raven only smirked.

Naruto grabbed the man's arm and placed it on his shoulder. The two walked into the Champaign room as they walked down the hallway to the secluded room Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonde's voluptuous ass and perfectly lean legs. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"I know you're staring." Naruto said suddenly startling Sasuke.

"I can't help it…"Sasuke's voice dropped he licked his lips again as his eyes took in the sight before him "You know you were right when you said that you were the best I'd ever seen." Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto gulped. He was starting to feel flustered.

"T-told you so…"

Sasuke smirked he knew that whole hard to get thing was just a persona. He had the blonde right where he wanted him. He quickly pinned the blonde against a wall trapping him. The blonde's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Sasuke closed the gap between them. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the soft fabric of the raven's clothes on his chest.

He could feel the raven's warm breath against his cheeks and his lips. He could feel the warmth radiate from his body and he could tell their lips were so close. The blonde wanted to lean in and kiss them but he couldn't he had to follow the first rule of this business: Never kiss a client in the mouth.

Sasuke loved the way he had the blonde against a wall. The expressions he made were so cute. He could tell that Kit wanted to kiss him but wanted to make the blonde want it.

"Where is that loud mouth now?" Sasuke said his breath ghosting over the perfect rosy lips.

Naruto opened his eyes. Big mistake. He was captured by the intent gaze. He could see the amusement in the dark pools. He began to fidget as those dark eyes studied his face making him feel self-conscious.

"D-don't f-flatter yourself…a-asshole." Naruto said. He mentally kicked himself in the butt. He saw the amusement and desire in the raven's eyes.

"Nervous?" Sasuke said softly over his lips. God, he was tempting. The blonde just wanted to grab him and kiss him. He started to fidget again. He arched his back making the second mistake of the night.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. The crotch of their pants rubbed against each other making them both hiss. The warmth and slight friction felt so good.

Naruto saw that Sasuke groaned and took the opportunity to escape. Now it was his turn.

He pinned he raven against the same wall he had been on moments ago and put his hands atop of his head pinning his wrists together.

The raven was surprised that the blonde had pinned him against the wall. He could have easily escaped but he wanted to see what the blonde would do.

"Not so tough now are ya?" the blonde smirked.

The blonde pinned their bodies together not once loosening his grip on the pale wrists. He grinded his hips against Sasuke's, creating friction. Naruto could feel Sasuke become hard. He began to feel the tension between them. He did it again making Sasuke hiss.

Naruto wasn't allowed to do this but the temptation was just too much for him to take. He got on his knees and undid Sasuke's belt. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped him with his teeth unbelievably slow.

Everything was happening too fast for Sasuke's mind to register what was happening. All he did was watch. Naruto slid his finger into the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and teased the skin making Sasuke's anticipation grow. The blonde pulled the fabric down a thick hard cock coming into his line of vision. He flicked the tip with his tongue already tasting the pre-cum that was leaking before taking it into his mouth.

"Fu…ck" Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

Naruto swirled his tongue on the tip as he shoved the hard cock into his mouth once again. His tongue grazed the slit.

Sasuke bit his lips. The blonde gave 3 sucks making Sasuke bit his lips even harder almost to the point of drawing blood. The warm mouth felt so good. He could feel the hollows of the blonde's cheeks around his dick and fuck it felt amazing.

Sasuke looked at the way the blonde closed his eyes and sucked his dick with need and desperation that the sight made him want to come.

He couldn't help but moan at the sight.

Naruto internally smirked. God this man tasted so good. He could taste the pre-cum and he licked it greedily. It was so fucking sexy to see the raven look at him especially having him in a writhing mess. His hair was messy and sticking against his forehead, his perfect clothes were wrinkled and his breath became shallow. Fuck it made his own cock hurt. He couldn't help but moan out and continue to suck on the raven's dick harder.

Sasuke didn't want him to stop. He was so close. God it felt amazing. His lungs were on fire and he felt like his legs would give out soon.

Suddenly he heard a pop and he hissed as the cool air made contact with his hot flesh.

He looked down to see glazed blue eyes stare up at him, lips parted and a small trail of saliva dribbling down his chin. Sasuke's heart fluttered and his stomach began to knot. His dick twitched at the sight.

"D-do you want me to s-stop?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke couldn't speak. His brain had turned to mush.

"…N-no…" Sasuke heaved and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Naruto shoved the still him back into his mouth.

Sasuke wanted to thrust his hips into his mouth so bad but he couldn't afraid he'd hurt the blonde.

Naruto sucked and swirled his tongue around the head.

Sasuke was so close.

He thrust his hips making the blonde gag.

Naruto pinned the raven's hips onto the wall restraining his movement. He could feel that the man was getting close to release.

"I'm c-close…" Sasuke groaned out.

"I want you to say my name when you come…" the blonde said against the heated flesh.

"I-I d-don't know your name…"

Damn he forgot that the man only knew his stage name. He ran his tongue from base to tip making the man quiver in pleasure.

"Call me Naruto…"

Once the words left his lips he sucked once again going faster and deeper he took the raven inside his mouth. He didn't care that he had told him his name all he cared about was making him come.

He gave one more suck and then he felt Sasuke's seed coat the inside of his mouth.

"Naruto…." The raven groaned out.

Naruto swallowed everything greedily. He liked the way the raven tasted. He wasn't too salty like he'd expected. He tasted sweet but still just a smidge salty.

Sasuke watched as Naruto licked his lips.

The Uchiha zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

His breath began to even out.

"Do you do that with all of your clients?" Sasuke asked raising a brow quizzically.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and blushed.

"To be honest…. no. You're the first one I've done that to" Naruto saw the disbelief in his eyes "do you believe me?"

Sasuke saw the pleading look.

Sasuke sighed "I believe you."

Sasuke looked at his watch. His eyes widened slightly.

"Shit…. I should get going." Sasuke tried to fix his hair knowing that Itachi was probably going to be at his apartment waiting for him.

"Damn me too… it's almost closing time?"

Sasuke put 5 20 dollar bills in his shorts and walked off.

Naruto was stunned but then he followed shortly before heading the other direction.

Once the blonde disappeared behind the curtain he had smacked his forehead. "Damn I broke 2 rules in one night…." The blonde gathered his things and dressed into his normal clothes "shit…."

The blonde said his goodbyes to the remaining dancers and his manager and left the club.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a little bad for just leaving like that but when he turned around the blonde had been gone.<p>

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now it was time to deal with his nosy know-it-all brother.

He opened the door and just as he had expected his brother was on his sofa with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes?" Sasuke nearly growled.

"I know what you did, little brother." Itachi rested his elbows on his knees and smirked at his little brother's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and follows I got for the last chapter of this story. I appreciate the time you take to write a nice review. I welcome constructive criticism. It helps me a lot too.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I had writer's block and whenever I began to write I wasn't happy with the outcome. I wasn't sure how to make Naruto feel about what he did. I wrote this chapter over 3 times. Hopefully this one is better and Naruto's feelings seem authentic. I also wasn't sure if I should add another character but ended up doing it so enjoy. Thank you so much for reading and waiting for the updates I appreciate them. :3 Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and if any of the characters are OOC. Ok anyways on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tried to keep his composure but he knew that Itachi could see through his little façade by the way his butt of a brother was smirking at him.<p>

'_Fuck… no way does that bastard know what happened there is just no way… unless…. that asshole was following me and was stalking me. That fucking pervert! Hn…. But I doubt it. He wouldn't do that but what the hell? How does he know?' _

Itachi watched as Sasuke was mentally telling himself to calm down by the way his fist clenched and unclenched by his sides. Itachi would have laughed. His silly baby brother thinks he could hide from him. Ha! He knew Sasuke too well.

'_Calm down Uchiha he might be talking about something else… be cool and collected._' Sasuke thought as he internally began to panic.

"Tch…what are you talking about?" Sasuke walked into his bedroom to undress. Itachi followed shortly.

Itachi walked into the bathroom and gave Sasuke some privacy. He had left extra close in his brother's house just in case he didn't feel like going home or when he was in the mood to piss off his brother and for this occasion it was both.

The man changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth. When he stepped out of the bathroom his brother had already settled in bed.

Sasuke raised a brow and then he frowned. Whenever Itachi stepped out of the bathroom with his night clothes he knew he was there to just annoy the hell out of him.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi only smirked and settled in bed next to him.

"What the fuck Itachi? If you're going to stay over…your ass is sleeping on the couch." Sasuke was starting to get irritated with his annoying brother. He definitely only stayed to bug the hell out of him.

"Don't you want me to keep the boogeyman away?" Itachi cooed as he ruffled his brother's hair.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Whenever Sasuke got scared he would ask his big brother to sleep with him so he could fend off the boogeyman from under the bed and the monsters he claimed were in his closet. He used to think Itachi was a hero of some sort and they'd always pretend he was in a group called Akatsuki where Itachi was a spy and protecting his brother from said monsters but that was when he was 5.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples trying to suppress the growing headache.

"Itachi the only boogeyman here is you. Now get out of my bed before I kick your ass."

Sasuke positioned himself and placed his foot on Itachi's thigh ready to kick him off.

Itachi smirked. He grabbed some pillows and before he closed the door to Sasuke's room he craned his neck to face his cute little brother.

"You'd think you'd be in a good mood."

He waited for Sasuke to take the bait.

"Why would I be in a good mood if you're here?"

Itachi smirked. Too easy.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders "Hn… cute blue-eyed blonde plus blowjob equals orgasm and a good mood for Sasuke."

Itachi closed the door and smirked. How he wished he could see his brothers mortified face.

Once the raven heard the door click he smacked his forehead with only one thought in mind

_How did he know?_

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sun peaking in through his window. He stretched his limbs and rubbed the sleep form his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and smirked to himself. What had happened yesterday was a thrilling experience. He wasn't proud of what he did but he didn't necessarily regret it either. He sat up and stretched the kinks out of his neck and limbs. He went into the bathroom and took a relaxing bubble bath.<p>

He thought about how the raven moaned out his name. It sounded so sexy and he also recalled the expression on his face. His lips parted, his half lidded eyes, and then he recalled his taste.

Then he remembered that he didn't even know the man's name.

He spent a couple more minutes in the tub before finally deciding to come out. He dried his hair and body before stepping out in only his towel.

He went into his closet and took out a fresh clean boxer and then dressed in dark jeans and an orange hoodie.

The blonde went into his kitchen and boiled some water for his ramen.

"I think I'll give Sakura a call."

He dialed Sakura's number and waited for the woman to pick up.

"_Hey Naru what's up?" _

"Hey Sakura…" the blonde didn't know whether or not to tell Sakura about what had happened last night in the club but he also didn't like to keep things from her so he sighed and took a breath "Guess what happened yesterday?"

Sakura was always interested in the latest gossip sometimes she would ramble on about who did what and frankly the blonde wasn't interested but he'd listen just in case something interesting would be said.

"_What?" _The woman sounded interested.

"I did something I shouldn't have…" He smacked his forehead even though he knew his friend couldn't see it. He felt his face heat up.

The blonde could imagine Sakura's emerald eyes soften and at the same time hold amusement.

Her silence urged him to continue.

"The guy that I told you about went back to the club and I sorta…maybe gave him a…" the blonde stopped midsentence.

"_gave him a what…." _

The blonde was a little hesitant before he finally spit it out "IgavetheguyablowjobandIdon'tfeelbadaboutit…"

"_You gave the man a what?!" _Sakura sounded a little hysterical at the blonde's confession. She almost didn't catch what he said because had said it too fast.

"Yeah Sakura exactly what you heard I did but honestly I don't regret… I-I kinda liked it hehe." The blonde scratched the back of his neck.

Sakura was silent and Naruto began to worry. He didn't want her to think bad about him.

"…Sakura…" the blonde whispered.

"_Naruto please be careful ok. I worry about you." _

The blonde smiled "I know."

The blonde and his friend talked for almost an hour

"Yeah I can't believe I enrolled in school. The fall semester is going to start soon. I'm kinda excited." The blonde man said.

"_I know me too. I'm glad I have you for a few classes." _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Uh… that's weird.

"What is it?"

"There is someone knocking on my door… hold on.?"

Naruto thought it was strange. He rarely got visitors and when he did it was only Sakura.

The knock grew louder.

Who the hell could it be?

The blonde swung the door open and then groaned "What are you doing here? Hold on Sakura my noisy loud obnoxious ex roommate came for a visit."

The man on the other side of the door smirked at the blondes teasing. He knew that he didn't mean it so he didn't take it personally. Naruto put the phone on speaker so the blonde man could hear.

"Sakura say hi." Naruto said as he held the phone to the man's face.

"_Deidara?" _Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance "_I'm going to kick your ass for sculpting my forehead way too big. I mean I know I have a big forehead but come on it isn't _that _big." _

Naruto and Deidara high fived and resisted the urge to laugh knowing that if Sakura heard and seen them they would get a severe beating.

"Aww come on pinky it won the prize at the art show last year, yeah." Deidara snickered.

The blonde started to laugh so hard along with Deidara. He could imagine Sakura's eye twitch at the memory and the nickname.

"_Deidara when I see you I'm seriously gonna kick your ass and cut that hair of yours." _The woman threatened over the phone.

"Yeah yeah whatever Naruto's got to go we need some serious catching up to do. Bye." Deidara snatched the phone from Naruto's hand and clicked before Sakura could protest.

The young blonde only watched his friends antics and sighed "You know she's really gonna hurt you when she sees you, right?"

Deidara only shrugged his shoulders then flashed an all-knowing smirked at the blonde.

"Why are you looking at me like that Dei?" Naruto began to get nervous. Whenever Deidara had that look it either meant he knew one of your secrets, he caught someone they knew doing something extremely inappropriate or because he got laid. Either way it wasn't good.

Deidara pounced on the blonde making them both land with a loud pang on the floor.

Naruto hissed at his friend's unnecessary roughness "What the hell was that for?"

"I know what you did, you little pervert. I couldn't believe it when I saw you." Deidara snickered.

The blonde bit his lips knowing what his blonde friend was talking about.

"Are you saying you saw me?! You PERVERT!" Naruto blushed and shoved Deidara off of him before pointing an accusing finger at the older blonde.

Deidara only smirked "yeah I saw you. You were on your knees sucking that hot guy's dick. Did you like it?"

Naruto blushed at this point he was as red as a tomato and he knew he couldn't lie to Deidara. The man knew him very well. They lived together since he was 15 and Deidara was 18 and they'd been friends in high school so Deidara had picked up on his habits and mannerisms.

"Come on Naru… you know there is no point in lying." The blonde said.

"Yes you bastard I liked it are you happy now." Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

"I knew it." Deidara smirked. He knew the young blonde wouldn't lie to him. He wasn't capable of lying. He had known all the blondes most intimate secrets. After all they had been friends and roommates for a long time.

Naruto only rolled his eyes at the man. "Anyways… how was the art show in Berlin?" Naruto asked remembering that Deidara had left last week for an art show and also to change the subject.

Deidara lay on the couch while Naruto sat on the floor besides him.

"It was good. I saw a lot of my favorite artists and I even bought some paintings, yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh that's good. Wish I could have gone with you but you know work and all." Naruto pouted and sighed. Deidara had invited him to go to the art show but Naruto couldn't go because of work. He still resented his manager for making him stay but it couldn't be helped.

"Speaking of work…" Deidara tapped his chin feigning thought but Naruto wasn't fooled.

The young blonde smacked his forehead "What…?"

Deidara only smirked and wiggled his eyebrows "We still aren't finished talking about what happened."

"So what's your point?" Naruto huffed a little irritated that Deidara couldn't let it go.

Deidara was amused at the blonde's defensiveness "My point is why you did it, yeah? I mean I know it wasn't for money."

Naruto brought his knees towards his chest and rested his chin on his knees and blushed at Deidara's persistence.

"I-I don't know the temptation got to me. It was a feeling I've only experienced once… r-remember." The blonde shuddered at the memory.

Deidara chuckled "Oh you mean the first time we watched porn together and then we ma-…"

"Yes yes that time. Damn no need for details I was there ya know." Naruto shut his eyes in embarrassment.

"Aww come on you know you liked kissing me." Deidara teased.

"I mean it was nice but I wouldn't do it again with you."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders "Me either but hey I found out you're a good kisser, yeah."

The two men stayed in comfortable silence for a while until Deidara snorted.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It was fun being roommates. We used to do some crazy shit and get into so much trouble, yeah." The blonde said playing with a strand of Naruto's hair.

"I know."

The older blonde was trying to braid Naruto's hair since it wasn't in its original spikey style and with all the tugging and pulling Naruto was drifting off into a light slumber.

Deidara looked at the clock on the stove and shot up off of the couch instantly waking Naruto up from his light slumber.

"Deidara what the hell?!" Naruto whined as he was roughly shoved.

"Shit I'm gonna be late to work, yeah." Deidara ran towards the door and pulled on his sneakers. He said his goodbye and soon was out the door.

Naruto looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. He had forgotten that today was Friday. Deidara had to go to the club tonight. He almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in his kitchen trying to do his homework and study for finals. The summer classes were almost over which meant he'd finally have his 2 weeks off before starting the next quarter.<p>

He rubbed his eyes. He'd been studying for nearly 2 hours and he thought it was enough for the day. He sat up and put all his things away.

He went into the kitchen and made himself something to eat and when he was finished he sat down and sighed. Finally he was alone. Itachi had left around a quarter to 1. He was relieved when that bastard left. All morning he had been annoying him with stupid questions like 'how did it feel to come inside his mouth?' or 'You should thank me for telling you about the place. If it wasn't for me you would have never found that cute blonde.' God. He just wanted to knock him unconscious, put him in the trunk of his car, drive to a field and leave him there.

"Stupid fucking Itachi. That bastard needs to get a life. Doesn't he have anything better to do than to butt into mine?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I assure you I do have a life."

….so he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Itachi enjoyed making Sasuke's life difficult it was a perk that came with being an older sibling.

"Tsk Tsk Sasuke. That's no way to talk to a guest."

Sasuke didn't miss the amused tone. That idea he had earlier was starting to sound better and better.

"Itachi you're more of a nuisance than a guest. Now what do you want?" The raven haired man clenched his fists he was starting to get a headache and this urge to punch his brother's face in.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out to Visions tonight."

"No."

Sasuke turned on his heal and headed to his bedroom.

Itachi followed shortly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." '

'_Dammit can't he just leave me alone'_ the raven thought to himself.

The eldest Uchiha leaned on the doorframe "Don't you want to see Kit tonight?" Itachi knew Sasuke too well to know that when he started to get irritated he just spewed out more than people needed to know.

"Naruto doesn't go in today." Sasuke quickly bit his lips and smacked his forehead. Fuck he had fallen into one of Itachi's tricks.

Damn his brother. He was very good at mind games.

"So his name is Naruto." Itachi smirked at Sasuke "I think I'm going to pay this Naruto a visit."

Sasuke slammed his fist against the nightstand..

Itachi unfazed by the action only raised a brow. He was bluffing but Sasuke always took things way to personally. Always has.

Sasuke felt the pit of his stomach flop with jealousy. Was Itachi trying to get killed? Itachi needed to stop trying to take away everything from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He bit the inside of his cheek he didn't need to encourage Itachi and also so he wouldn't curse his brother to hell.

A moment passed before Sasuke gathered his wits.

"Why are you going to that place for anyways?" Sasuke asked with a scowl.

Itachi gussied up in the mirror before answering "I've got something to do since you know I do have a life." Itachi smirked and finally headed out the door.

Dammit he hated when Itachi always come to his house just to bother him. He was now the cause of this severe headache. Where in the hell was that Tylenol?

* * *

><p>The blonde was relieved that no one else had seen what he did with the man and if they had they didn't say. It was almost time for him to go on to the stage. He had to do another dance and then go out to mingle with the customers. He peeked out the curtain and saw that the place had a decent amount of men.<p>

The blonde watched as one of the dancers finished and heard how the men hollered at him and threw their money or placed them in his boy shorts.

"I got the crowd ready for you, Kit." The man said a as he passed him "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Naruto walked out and the crowd indeed was wild. He waved and winked at some of the men that were huddled around the stage.

Some of the men held out a few dollar bills and he glided towards them and bent down to their eye level and winked. The men would slip the bills into his shorts or the blonde would take it from their hand and blow kisses.

Suddenly his breath hitched when he caught a familiar face smirking at him. His heart began to pound in his ears like a drum and his stomach began to flutter.

The blonde walked towards to pole and gripped it between his hands spinning gracefully and latching one of his legs feeling the cool metal behind his knee. He extended his arm and arched his back as he slid down the prop. Once his feet touched the ground he stood up seductively making his groin make contact with the pole and arching his back. He could hear the men holler and cheer at how his body moved with the soft sensual music.

Sasuke watched in the crowd in awe. The blonde was so beautiful. The dim lighting hit his smooth oiled skin making him glow. He looked like an angel. The raven licked his lips and swallowed feeling his throat suddenly go dry.

He felt his heart twist when the blonde began to make his way towards him. When the blonde had come face to face with him he wrapped his tie around his neck and pulled him closer to his face. He could feel the blonde's warm breath against his cheeks and lips making him stop breathing for a small instant.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the shell of his ear before whispering something. His warm breath made a shiver go up his spine and the raven shuddered slightly.

Sasuke could have sworn his heart stopped as he felt soft lips make contact with his ear his words lingering in his brain making his heart burn and his groin twitch. _"Watch me… this is all for you."_

The raven watched as Naruto worked the pole. He grabbed it in his hands and preformed some sexy tricks. He'd climb to the top and let his body slide back onto the stage. He just stared in awe. He had no idea how flexible the blonde was. Naruto swayed his hips again and Sasuke licked his lips. The blonde was tempting him. He began to remember the way Naruto sucked him off. It almost felt as if he could feel the warm mouth around his groin again.

He shuddered.

The slow song had finally finished and the blonde walked around the stage once more collecting the tips he had earned. Sasuke saw the blonde lean in and whisper something in another man's ear making him frown.

What the hell?

The blonde soon walked off stage and Sasuke waited for him to come out as another dancer took the stage.

Sasuke went to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender shuddered feeling the negative aura that radiated of off the raven. He gave the raven his drink. He took it and gulped it down feeling the burn in his throat. He asked for another one.

"Hey there handsome?"

Sasuke ignored the familiar voice and continued to sip his drink.

Naruto raised a brow and tried again this time tapping him on the shoulder.

Sasuke felt the burning touch but resisted the urge to turn around.

Naruto frowned and glared at the raven's back. He took a seat on the bar stool next to the raven and ordered a sprite.

"Why so moody all of a sudden?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto was starting to get frustrated. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Hey come on. Aren't you a little old to be sulking like a child?"

Sasuke only snorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes but was somewhat relieved.

"Aw come on get that stick out of your ass and relax."

Naruto saw how Sasuke's jaw clenched. He had a feeling the raven wanted to say something but didn't want to say it.

"If you need to say something just say it." The blonde spat out.

Sasuke turned around on his stool to meet Naruto's gaze.

Black met blue and Naruto was a little surprised to see Sasuke scowling.

"What did you say to that man? Did you say the same thing to him as you said to me?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naruto raised a brow and frowned. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"Listen pal all I said to him was 'thank you'. Why does it even matter anyways?"

Sasuke smacked his fist on the counter finally losing his patience.

"Don't do things with me if you do them with other people." The raven sneered.

Naruto was getting angry with this man.

"Listen you… this is part of the job….." Naruto lowered his voice and his gaze softened "I told you I only did that with you and I meant when I said that my dance was for you."

The Uchiha saw the sincerity in the blondes azure eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke took the last sip of his drink before hopping off of the stool.

Naruto just watched curiously. He cocked his head to the side and observed the man dig into his pocket for his wallet and pay for his drink.

Sasuke passed by Naruto brushing his shoulder on the blondes arm. The raven leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Thanks for the dance."

And without another word he left.

* * *

><p>Finally school started. Naruto was excited. He had paid his debt and now could continue with his studies. He walked along with Sakura. He was currently on his way to his speech class.<p>

"It feels good to be back." He folded his arms behind his head as he walked towards the room.

"I know I missed you trying to cheat off of my quizzes." Sakura giggled.

Naruto only grinned and said goodbye to his friend as she walked off to her psychology class.

He stepped into the room and took a seat.

After about 5 minutes the professor finally walked into the room.

"Welcome students. I hope all of you had a great summer." The older woman said to the many pair of eyes staring at her.

"Well since this is a speech class and it's our first day of instruction one by one will come up to the front and introduce themselves. For today all you will do is say your name, your major, your age, and a hobby since we will be doing an exercise next week about introductions. I'll be the first one so I can demonstrate."

Naruto took note about the things he had to say and began to jot down some notes. When he was finished he watched as his professor made her way towards the front of the class.

"Hello my name is Jane Marks and I've been teaching for 25 years at this college. I majored in Communications and my favorite pastime is bird watching. As for my age well let's just say I'm old enough to be a grandmother."

Naruto chuckled.

The student's clapped and then she took a seat.

The professor went down the list in alphabetical order and at the same time took roll.

Naruto was interested in what most of the students had said and some of the boys-err men in his class were cute. He especially liked the way some of his class mates got nervous and stuttered over their words or fidgeted. He internally laughed and poked fun.

"Sasuke Uchiha you're up." The woman said.

Naruto was writing some stuff down and reread them in his head he was probably going to be next after this Sasuke Uchiha person. He rolled his eyes as he heard the girls in his class sigh in admiration and whisper to their friends that the man was so good looking. How pathetic.

"Ok everyone let's give our attention to the speaker please."

Naruto looked up and his breath hitched. Black met blue and the man known as Sasuke Uchiha was smirking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate each one. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review letting me know what you thought about this chapter...Thank you :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for the very long delay on this chapter. I appreciate your patience ^-^. I wanted to get this chapter out before I started school again but sadly that couldn't happen. I had terrible writer's block so sorry if this chapter is a bit crummy hopefully it will entertain you though. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors and also if Sasu or Naru are OOC. Again THANK YOU ALL for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows for this story it makes me happy knowing that you all enjoy reading this story. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you all again for your patience.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke had woken up to his alarm going off. The loud obnoxious sound had taken him out of his slumber. He lay in bed for a moment before finally sitting up and stretching his limbs and rubbing his neck. God what a horrible night sleep he had.<p>

Today was Tuesday which meant that today was the beginning of the fall semester and the first day of class and the raven wasn't exactly all butterflies and rainbows.

He scowled at the still ringing alarm.

He grunted and slammed his fist on the clock instantly shutting it up.

He stood up and walked towards his closet and picked out his outfit for the day.

He laid his clothing on the bed neatly before walking into the bathroom. He took a cold shower and shivered as the water touched his warm skin.

After about an hour he was finally out of the bathroom; teeth cleaned, hair dried and styled with a clean pair of boxers on. He walked towards his bed and began to dress.

So far his morning had been the same as every other morning. The raven felt as if his body was moving on its own. He didn't even notice that he was already pouring himself some coffee.

Sasuke sighed. He was a little bummed out at the fact that he wasn't able to go see Naruto at the club as often as he used to since he was busy on the weekends with work. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to relax his nerves. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already 7:30 in the morning.

Sasuke gulped down the warm liquid and put the mug in the sink. He grabbed his keys and wallet and finally headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The drive had taken up an hour of his time making his mood sink lower. He honked at a stupid man who seemed to pay attention more to his phone conversation than the road. Idiot. He honked at him and flicked him off before storming down the road.<p>

Finally when Sasuke had arrived at the college and he walked to his speech class. He saw a bunch of student's both male and female standing in the hall. He could feel the women gawk at him and he could nearly hear them whisper to their friends about him. He resisted the urge to scoff.

The raven put his hands in his pockets and took a peek into the room through the small window on the door. The class was empty. He wondered why the students were outside. He checked to see if the door was unlocked. He heard the door click and stepped inside.

He went and sat at the far left corner of the classroom. He always hated to sit in the front.

He took his seat and set his bag on the small desk.

Sasuke glanced at the clock. He still had 30 minutes to spare.

He watched as the classroom began to fill up.

'_10 minutes more'_ He thought.

So far 5 women who seemed to be friends sat around him. He stared at them making them blush.

He seriously tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

He glanced at the door seeing a couple walk in the class hand in hand. The woman noticed Sasuke staring at her making her blush and smile.

'_Seriously… I wasn't even staring at her and she's blushing.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He was half tempted to walk up to her and tell her he wasn't staring.

Then he saw the woman's boyfriend wrap his arms around her waist possessively. The man shot Sasuke a sorry excuse of a glare and Sasuke snorted and gave the poor man a lethal glare in return.

'_Pfft that's nothing compared to an Uchiha glare.'_

The couple finally sat down and that's when his eyes caught a familiar mop of blonde hair. He smirked to himself. Things had suddenly turned interesting maybe this school semester won't be so bad.

"Bye Sakura see you in English class." Sasuke heard the blonde man say before he stepped into the classroom and take the last seat that was on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Once the class started he had tuned out all the student's that had gone up and introduce themselves. He honestly didn't care what their names were or who they were. All he cared about was a certain blonde haired blue-eyed dancer named Naruto.<p>

Finally when the professor called his name he smirked and walked over to the front of the class. His handsome face showed arrogance and confidence but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He wasn't necessarily nervous about talking in front of a crowd. He was actually nervous about Naruto seeing him.

He put his hands in his pockets and began to speak.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened. He smirked at the blonde and the blonde just looked away his face a nice shade of pink.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the raven. He was mortified. He couldn't believe they went to the same college and had the same class. He wondered if they had another class together.

Sasuke glanced around the classroom once again and saw the women gawking at him. He restrained himself from giving each of them one of his glares since he was in class and the professor was watching him with a calculating eye.

Sasuke smirked to himself. This is going to be a great semester. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for the professor to finish scribbling whatever it was she was scribbling. When she looked up she met his gaze and smiled gently.

"You may begin."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am 22 years old, I'm majoring in Communications, and I don't have many hobbies." Sasuke lied he had a hobby and that was going to go see a certain sexy blonde dancing on a pole but he wasn't going to say that now was he. Sasuke broke the intense contact with the blue eyed blonde and gave his attention to his professor.

The room clapped and the majority of clapping came from all the females in the room and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the females. The raven waited to be dismissed.

"Thank you Sasuke. You may return to your seat." The woman said as she looked over her role to see who the next student would go up.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh here." The blonde raised his hand as the teacher called him.

"Come on up please."

Naruto put his pen down and stood from his seat and walked towards the front. He thought this was going to be easy. He was used to a crowd obviously but suddenly he felt nervous and his stomach began to flop. He fiddled with his fingers once he got up to the front of the class.

"Uh hi everyone" Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He could feel the intense gaze Sasuke was giving him. He tried not to look at him. He tried to pretend that the man wasn't there but dammit it was hard!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm majoring in Education, I'm 21 years old, and my favorite hobby is listening to music and… uh…" Naruto began to fidget and he looked towards Sasuke and suddenly his words died in his mouth once he saw the bastard smirk at him "I like to uh…. I like to um… d-dance."

Naruto felt his body grow hot from the tip of his toes up to the tip of his ears. If he were wearing glasses they'd fog up that's how bad it was at the moment. All of the student's including that bastard were looking at him and he suddenly grew self-conscious.

Sasuke snorted when he heard the blonde say he liked to dance. He knew that the blonde man liked to dance. He knew that the blonde could move that glorious toned body to sensual music. Oh how he knew. Those hips! God those hips! They taunted him every time he swayed them to the music he wanted to place his hands on those hips and move with them. He wanted those hips on top of him swaying and grinding on his dick just like they did when music played. He suppressed the urge to moan as he pictured Naruto riding him.

The blonde saw the predatory look the raven was giving him. He knew that look far to well. He could only wonder what was going on in that head of his.

Naruto wanted to flee to his seat but he had to wait for his teacher to dismiss him. He suddenly felt naked which was saying a lot considering his job.

"Thank you Naruto you may take your seat."

Naruto fled to his seat and sat down feeling his face growing hot. What the hell happened to him up there? He wasn't like this. He was used to being in front of a crowd. He fiddled with his fingers and began to doodle on his paper ignoring the rest of the speakers. He drew a stick figure of himself beating Sasuke into a pulp. It made him feel a little better.

As soon as the entire class had gone up and introduced themselves the professor began to pass out the syllabus of the class. She went over it with all of them before the class ended "Ok next class we are going to continue with introductions. In the syllabus you will find the course breakdown and the packet you will need for this class. Don't forget to come prepared with the materials. I will see you all on Thursday. You are dismissed." Professor marks said as she collected her things and sat at her desk waiting for the next bunch of students.

Naruto put his things back into his backpack and waited until the class was empty. _'He's gone'_ the blonde thought as he saw that Sasuke wasn't anywhere in sight.

Naruto walked out of the room and read the syllabus as he walked down the hall.

"I enjoyed your speech." The raven said smugly as he walked side to side with the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Shut up. What are you doing here anyways?"

Sasuke raised a brow "Are you serious?"

Naruto thought about what he said and realized it was a stupid question but of course he wasn't going to admit it openly.

"Are you following me?" The blonde said accusingly.

Sasuke would have laughed but that was very un-Uchiha like.

"No idiot. Small world though isn't it?"

"Hey don't call me that and anyways what do you want." Naruto sped up but Sasuke followed. Damn he was persistent the blonde thought.

Sasuke only chuckled which fueled Naruto's anger and curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"It's strange seeing you normal." The raven haired male said air quoting the word normal. He watched Naruto scrunch his nose in confusion. He was so cute.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde said as he opened the double door exiting the building.

"It's just strange seeing you outside of the club with decent clothes." Sasuke looked Naruto up and down.

The blonde had been dressed casual. He was wearing loose fitted jeans and a black and orange t-shirt. He wasn't provocative or tempting. He was just Naruto.

Naruto snorted knowing exactly what Sasuke meant "I _do _have a life outside of that place ya know."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He was wondering how Naruto was outside of the club. He was actually curious. He knew that Naruto was still that foxy sensualist. He definitely knew that fact but he knew there was more to Naruto than just that sexy dancer who seduced men for money.

"Are you listening?" Naruto said a little irritated.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and internally kicked himself in the butt for being caught not paying attention.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes at the man "I said if you wanna get a bite to eat?"

The two had made it to the cafeteria and Sasuke didn't even realize too caught up in his thoughts.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"I got this" The raven haired man said as he took out his wallet. The two had been bickering about who would pay. Naruto rolled his eyes.<p>

"I asked you to come with me so I insist." Naruto said as he held his tray.

They looked like idiots standing there but none of them seemed to care at the moment.

The cashier was just staring at them with an irate smile on her face.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet but Naruto was faster. He had finally paid the lady and he was off to find a table for them.

Sasuke frowned but followed.

"I was going to pay. Why'd you do that?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and gestured the raven to sit by him.

The raven sat down but said nothing as they ate.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that the bastard was sulking.

"Aww come on Sasuke it's no big deal. And besides…"

The blonde had leaned in and placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh making the Uchiha tense "you paid last time... remember."

Sasuke shuddered at the words.

It seemed Naruto was a natural sensualist outside of the club as well.

Sasuke didn't say much after that making Naruto smile widely at him. He knew that would shut him up.

They ate in silence. Sasuke watched as Naruto ate his ramen. He raised a brow curiously wondering how ramen tasted like. He'd never actually tried it but it did smell good.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked noticing that Sasuke was staring at him.

"How does that taste like?"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the raven almost as if he had magically grown two heads.

"You've never tried ramen?!" Naruto asked dramatically.

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head "No. It never really appealed to me but the way you're eating it…. I'm not sure really but you make it look good."

Naruto smiled widely at him. He passed the bowl of ramen over to Sasuke.

"Here try it but to be honest it doesn't compare to Ichiraku's. Their ramen is the best."

Sasuke only eyed the steaming bowl curiously. Naruto frowned almost offended.

"You know… I don't have cooties or anything like that."

Sasuke only chuckled.

"I know that dummy. I'm just trying to find what's so special about it."

Sasuke took a spoonful of the salty noodles and the broth. He brought the warm food to his lips watching Naruto's expression. He looked so excited.

He chewed the food and then swallowed.

"Well…?"

"It's not that good."

Naruto only laughed.

As the two men finished the raven took out his syllabus from his notebook. He read it over and saw that they were going to present 5 speeches within the semester. Sasuke raised a brow that didn't sound too bad. He read over what they had to get for the class. He already had them except for the packet which he needed to get in the student store.

Naruto watched as Sasuke looked over the paper. He chuckled at the expressions Sasuke made. It looked like he was having a mental conversation with himself.

"Do you have all the materials for speech class?" The blonde asked taking Sasuke out of his musings.

"Yes, I just need the packet."

Naruto listened attentively and nodded his head.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I just need to buy the flash cards and the packet" Naruto took out his cell. It was 10:30. "Shit! I'm gonna be late to my next class!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto hurriedly got up from the table.

The blonde turned around and waved "Bye Sasuke see ya on Thursday."

Sasuke gave a salute and the blonde was gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to his 2 classes as the day progressed and was a bit disappointed that Sasuke wasn't in any of them .He would occasionally see him around campus and he'd wave and that cocky bastard only smirked and walked away. Now he was going to his final class of the day, English. He was finally going to tell Sakura about his encounter with the raven.<p>

The blonde was heading home. His day had been a bit long but it was alright. The good thing was that on Thursday he only had one morning class to attend to which wouldn't interfere with his work. Monday was the killer though. His last class ended at 8 pm so he would have to drive to the club right out of class.

The blonde had finally entered his home. He slipped off his shoes and slipped on his frog slippers before walking into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

The blonde took his backpack with him as he sat on the sofa taking out his pen and flash card.

He tapped his pen on his chin as he wrote on the 5x8 flash card. According to his syllabus his first speech was worth 10 points and all he had to do was deliver a 3 minute speech about himself.

So why was it so hard to come up with things to say? He always wondered why it was hard to talk about oneself. He wondered if Sasuke was having this much trouble.

"Tch I doubt it. That bastard can probably talk about himself all day." Naruto chuckled as he imagined Sasuke smirking at him as he delivered his speech. He didn't know if Sasuke realized it or not but when the raven spoke sometimes he would lick his lips. Naruto thought it was sexy. The raven began to wiggle his way into his mind. He began to wonder how the raven kissed. He wondered if he liked soft and gentle or rough and passionate. Naruto was a biter. He loved to bite his partner's lips and suckle them. It drove him crazy especially when the guy returned the favor.

Just thinking about it made him all hot and bothered. He could only hope Sasuke was a good kisser with the smooth pink lips. They looked so soft and inviting. He just wanted to bite them and graze his tongue over them.

Naruto quickly shook the sinful thoughts out of his mind when he realized it that he hadn't written anything on the damned paper. He glared at the card hoping it would combust but sadly it did not. The blonde boy sighed.

Thirty minutes in and all he had managed to write down was his name, his hometown, year in school and his favorite food and color. What did he want to tell the class?

He bit the pen cap as he thought and then finally he began to write.

* * *

><p>After the blonde man walked his friend to class he walked to his speech class with pep in his step. He was in a surprisingly good mood today and he wasn't really sure why.<p>

He walked into the room and saw a familiar head of raven hair. He waved to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke how was your morning?" The blonde sat in the surprisingly empty desk in front of him.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's perkiness.

"Fine. Yours?"

Naruto's charming smile seemed to brighten up the seemingly dim lit room. Sasuke's heart twisted. He hoped that he could only make Naruto smile like that.

"Great. I'm not really a morning person but somehow I'm just in a really good mood."

Sasuke smirked "Maybe you couldn't wait to see me."

The blonde's smile faltered and he pouted and blushed. His stomach felt butterflies just like the first night he saw Sasuke.

"Don't get cocky bastard…. Pfft as if I would want to see you this early in the morning." Naruto took out his flash card and began to read it hoping the bastard didn't notice his blush.

Sasuke only watched in amusement. He didn't really need to read over his card. This assignment was easy.

Sasuke watched as Naruto read over his cue card for the last 5 minutes before the professor walked into class and greeted her students.

"Hello class, I'm going to take attendance and then we will begin our first assignment." She set her papers down on her desk and started calling the student's name one by one.

Naruto glanced around the room and wondered if he would freeze up again. Probably not since he knew that Sasuke was in his class now but he still might feel nervous knowing Sasuke would be watching him. Speaking of Sasuke

He craned his neck and looked at Sasuke who was currently tapping his finger on his desk and staring out the window.

Sasuke watched as the trees swayed and danced with the wind. Then he thought about Naruto dancing on top of him. He began to imagine Naruto grinding his sexy hips on his groin while nipping at his ear. He shuddered. He could almost feel the blonde's warm breath ghost over the shell of his ear. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously. He imagined the blue-eyed blonde licking and sucking his neck. Sasuke smirked. He would gladly show the world his love bites. Sasuke suddenly felt someone watching him. He was brought out of his delectable fantasy when blue eyes suddenly came into his line of vision.

Naruto only smiled at him and turned back around. He was internally squealing he had caught Sasuke day dreaming and doing that sexy lip licking and of course his smirk. He was sure that if Sakura was here with him they'd both giggle and laugh like maniacs.

"Ok class in the syllabus it says we are to give an introductory speech to the class about ourselves but I decided to make it more interesting. For this speech I would like you to get with a partner and find something that you have in common with the other. Try to find at least 3 things you have in common and then once the exercise is over the two of you will come up and introduce one another. Got it."

The student's nodded their heads and Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. The class grew loud as the student's scurried off to partner up. Naruto wanted to laugh but at the same time glare at the women who wanted to partner up with Sasuke.

"Hey you want to be partners?" Naruto asked as he saw the girls around them trying to get the raven's attention. Sasuke looked annoyed but nonetheless nodded.

The women glared at the blonde but left. Naruto turned his desk around and the two men traded cards.

They both read over the 5x8 paper.

"So far we have one thing in common. We both are in the same year but aside from that I don't think we have anything else in common." Naruto chuckled. He and Sasuke were like complete opposites. Naruto liked sweets and ramen but Sasuke didn't the raven liked tomatoes which was disgusting since he hated vegetables well …technically a tomato was fruit but still. Sasuke liked black and blue and Naruto liked orange. They were so different but he felt like somehow Sasuke would understand him more than anyone could.

The room was filled with chatter and laughter as the students began their assignment. The two men looked at each other for a moment.

Sasuke looked thoughtfully at Naruto "what about music? I have a great CD collection at home."

Naruto looked genuinely surprised. "Me too! That's awesome! What kind of music do you have?"

Sasuke tapped his finger on his desk and licked his lips. Naruto watched and was suddenly tempted to pull Sasuke into him and bite those supple lips.

"I have many genres. Artists like The Doors, Metallica, Richie Valens, and Bryan Adams and so on."

"Whoa, do you have Van Halen oh or uh… Magic?" Naruto asked.

"I do."

Naruto smiled. That's two things they had in common. They needed one more.

Sasuke smirked. The blonde had a great taste in music. He imagined Naruto dancing hot for teacher for him. He almost drooled at the image of Naruto wearing boy shorts and combat boots working the pole as he sat at his desk wearing a school boy uniform. The student's in the room would disappear and he'd be the only one enjoying the sight.

Naruto watched again as Sasuke licked his lips. Dammit was the bastard trying to make him go crazy!

Sasuke tapped his finger in his desk as he watched Naruto scrunch his nose in thought.

"Are you single?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Uh… yeah."

"There that's three things."

Naruto glanced at the clock 10 minutes had passed and students were still chatting and giggling.

"So what time are you going to the club tonight?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously "I have to be there at 10:30 why?"

The raven just smirked but said nothing.

"Ok class let's begin part 2 of the assignment." The elder woman sat at her desk and watched as each student went up.

Sasuke only stared at the back of Naruto's head. He wanted to feel the blonde's hair. It looked so soft and he wondered if his hair was spiked naturally. He could even smell his shampoo from where he sat. It smelled like apples. The nape of the blonde's neck was tempting him. He wondered if the man would shudder if he kissed him there.

Sasuke was about to reach for the blonde's hair until the professor called their names.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki you're the last group."

Sasuke scowled and glared at the professor once she turned her attention to the other side of the room. He was so close.

Once the two men made their way toward the front of the room their professor gestured them to begin. Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked. Naruto only glared. He knew Sasuke wanted him to speak first.

"Uh… hi everyone. This is Sasuke Uchiha and this is his second year. He was born in Japan and moved to America when he was 17 with his brother." Naruto paused and looked around the room everyone eyed them. Some of the women in his class began to giggle as Naruto made contact with them. "His favorite color is black and blue and for some strange reason his favorite food is tomatoes. Which is disgusting but to each their own." The class giggled and Naruto could definitely feel the bastard glare at him. "He's a champion boxer and has been since he took his first class when he turned 18." Naruto paused at this discovery. The man was a boxer. That was hot! He must be very good because his face wasn't marred with any scars or imperfections. He could only imagine how his body looked like, toned arms, and sculpted abs and lean legs.

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked he could tell Naruto was daydreaming about him. The way the blonde's eyes traced every curve on his face and the way he looked at his arms, stomach and legs.

The professor cleared her throat taking the blonde out of his musings "Naruto please continue."

Naruto scratched the nape of his neck and chuckled nervously. He prayed to whatever god would listen that he wouldn't blush but sadly his request was denied the moment he saw the bastard smirk at him.

"Um… t-the three things that we have in common a-are, we have a CD collection, we are in the same year and," the blonde gulped a little embarrassed of what he was going to say next "and we are both… single."

"Ladies you hear that these two are single." The professor joked making the student's wolf whistle at the two men. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and watched as the blonde grinned and blushed at being put on the spot like that.

"Sasuke you may begin."

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and his favorite color is orange. His favorite food is ramen and he was somewhat of a prankster when he was younger. He was also born in Japan and moved to America when he was 12 years old. He drives an Orange Mustang GT and he is very proud of his 8 cylinder engine." Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled at the mention of his car. Sasuke snorted but nonetheless continued "Naruto is a natural blonde and his blue eyes are not contacts though people sometimes wonder if they are because they are "a very pretty blue"." Sasuke had mentioned everything in Naruto's card but he decided he would add something just to get the blonde back for embarrassing him.

"Naruto is also a very good dancer. He loves dancing to slow music. His favorite song to dance to is Lady in red by Chris de Burgh and he is also very flexible." Sasuke licked his lips as the last word left his lips. Naruto blushed and began to feel hot.

Naruto glared at the raven. What the hell was Sasuke saying?! He didn't want anyone to know that lady in red was his favorite song it was kind of embarrassing. He only danced to that song in the club or in the privacy of his home. He also couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying he was flexible. The raven licked his lips and watched him suggestively. Even though he was flexible he didn't need the class to know that about him and to add insult to injury Sasuke leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." The sultry voice made the blonde shudder.

Fuck. Those words where headed straight to his groin.

The raven pulled away and smirked.

The professor cleared her throat at the strange display "Well… you two may…take your seats. Thank you for that…interesting speech."

The two males handed their cards to the woman and went to take their seats ignoring the pairs of eyes that were staring at them.

The class was over in 5 minutes but Naruto couldn't wait. He just wanted to storm out. That ass looked so sexy speaking about him but still he didn't have to embarrass him like that. That ass was going to get it later.

"This was definitely interesting. I got to know a little about all of you and a little too much about others." The woman chuckled "I will see you on Tuesday. Have a good week class."

Naruto bolted out of the room without saying goodbye to the raven haired bastard.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting ready to head out to the club. He put his clothing from earlier that morning into the dirty hamper before a piece of crumpled paper fell out of his hoddie. He scratched his whiskered cheek and picked up the paper ball.<p>

"What the…?" the blonde male unfolded the paper to see a nicely handwritten note in dark black ink.

Naruto read down the paper and smirked he found the perfect way to make that bastard pay.

_See you tonight Naruto. I can't wait for you to dance for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 7. This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story. I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I thought it was a little interesting hopefully you will too xD.<strong>

**Thank you all for your patience and for your lovely reviews. Let me know what you all though of this chapter hopefully it wasn't boring hahah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update. Here is Chapter 8 for you all. Thank you SO much for the reviews I'm so close to 40 reviews and it's all thanks to you. I'm really happy in knowing that you all enjoy this story and like my writing. I hope I can entertain you again with this chapter :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes and/or spelling errors. Oh and also sorry if Sasu and Naru are OOC. This is also an early birthday fic for Naruto :D Again THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked as he checked himself out over his full length mirror. He looked fucking incredible tonight! He was almost ready to head out to Visions he just needed one more thing to make his outfit complete. He looked into his closet and took out a red plaid button up and tied it around his waist. He looked himself over his mirror once more and ran his hands through his hair. Now he looked fucking drop dead gorgeous!<p>

He was surprised at how good he looked tonight. This would definitely impress the blonde. He leaned against the wall and smirked at his reflection. He looked like those cliché bad boys from the movies; his leather jacket left open to reveal his form fitting white shirt, dark denim jeans, his casual laced up dress shoes and his plaid shirt tied around his waist. His hair was perfect as well. His dark bangs framed his face beautifully.

He was ready.

The raven gussied up and finally grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the club almost an hour later.<p>

He stepped out of his car and adjusted his jacket in case it was wrinkly from the long car ride. When he stepped inside his ears were assaulted by Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me." He licked his lips and glanced around the room. He saw that a small crowd had gathered around the stage. The lounge area was occupied by other males who watched in admiration and lust filled eyes.

Sasuke went to the bar and ordered himself a beer. As the bartender handed him the chilled bottle he brought the rim to his lips and took a big sip.

The raven turned on his bar stool and glanced on the stage seeing a blonde male dancing to the upbeat song. He couldn't help tap his foot to every beat.

The blonde reminded him a little of Naruto in movements, of course, the man didn't compare to Naruto whatsoever. Sasuke watched as the long haired blonde slid down the shiny pole and finished his dance with a kiss to the crowd.

Sasuke snorted at the corny display.

The raven then took another sip of his beer and tapped his foot to the next song that played.

* * *

><p>Naruto was checking himself out in the mirror and he felt his stomach flutter. He knew Sasuke was going to be out there waiting for him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation. He wanted Sasuke to see him and he wanted to make that bastard pay for embarrassing him in front of their class.<p>

"Hey blondie you're looking incredibly hot tonight, yeah." Said a familiar voice.

Naruto saw as Deidara took off his outfit and began to change into his second outfit.

"You know your friend is outside, yeah." Deidara said as he undid his hair band.

Naruto's heart stopped for a millisecond and then he smiled wide. It was almost time for his evil plan.

"I'm gonna make that bastard pay." Naruto muttered to himself mischievously.

Deidara raised a blonde brow "What was that?"

Naruto ruffle his hair and then fixed his bangs "Nothing."

Deidara snorted. He knew his friend was going to do something naughty with that raven haired man. Naruto was very mischievous and devious when he wanted to be.

"Hey Deidara can you hand me my bandana?" The blonde said as he adjusted his tie.

Naruto smiled at his reflection "Well I'll see you later Dei." The blonde waved and was on his way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tapped his finger to the song. The raven took a sip of his beer. He was starting to get annoyed. He had rejected numerous dancers and over the last 15 minutes three of them came back to ask him again. Wasn't he clear the first time?!<p>

"Hey good lookin, are you looking for a good time" said a familiar voice.

Sasuke smirked before he turned around in the barstool. His heart thumped in his ears and his stomach twisted into millions of knots.

Naruto looked so fucking edible!

His outfit was simple but damn sexy. He was wearing some loose fitting black slacks. He could see the blonde's hip bones poking out and he wanted to lick them and rub the pads of his fingers over the flesh there. His sun kissed skin shined under the dim lighting. A tie adorned his neck and torso pulling the outfit together. He figured Naruto was going for sexy business man and he pulled it off.

His eyes glimmered under the lighting and his hair fell perfectly over his forehead and cheeks framing his handsome face.

"Hn." Sasuke was having a hard time forming words. He didn't know how to respond to Naruto's charm at the moment. It was almost like all coherent thought left him.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked so hot! He reminded him of the typical bad boy all the girls wanted to date in high school. He suppressed the urge to laugh.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap, purposely rubbing his cheeks on Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke gasped at the unexpected friction. That idiot was doing it on purpose he could tell but damn did that blonde know what he was doing!

Naruto wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's neck and played with his silky hair. Naruto was surprised to discover that the raven's hair was soft. He thought it would be stiff the way the Uchiha got his hair to stand up the way it did.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm fingers on his neck as he pulled on his hair gently. He could feel chills spread throughout his body like electricity. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on the man and take him on this very spot, bent over the counter and begging Sasuke to go in him deeper.

Sasuke slipped his hand under the blonde's ass and gave a firm squeeze making the blonde gasp.

Naruto shuddered at the contact. He couldn't lose control again.

Naruto roughly brought Sasuke closer to him their noses almost touching.

Sasuke's heart began to pound at their close proximity.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and cupped the raven's cheeks. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath against his lips. It was tantalizing.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath against his lips and cheeks. The Uchiha felt chills all over his body. He was trying to contain himself. He could already feel himself get hard and he knew Naruto could feel it too.

"Let me dance for you" the blonde's flirtatious voice echoed in Sasuke's skull. Fuck. He had no idea how the blonde could be this good at what he was doing. He wanted to know where he learned all this. Naruto grazed Sasuke's lips with his ever so slightly. The touch was so soft almost like a single hair being grazed over your skin. You can barely feel it. The simple action caused Sasuke to lose all thought process.

The raven nodded his head dumbly. He had suddenly fallen in a trace. He couldn't resist the blonde.

Naruto smirked and pulled away. He got off of Sasuke's warm lap instantly missing the warmth.

Naruto walked away and Sasuke shortly.

He couldn't believe Naruto had this much power over him at the moment. He tried to resist but he just couldn't. He had fallen prey to the blonde's game of seduction.

Naruto smirked to himself. He had Sasuke right where he wanted him. Now it was time for phase two.

When the two men got into the Champagne room Naruto roughly shoved Sasuke on a lounge chair. Sasuke felt his groin twitch as he heard the music begin. Oh god yes! He loved this song!

Naruto began to sway his hips to the rhythm of the song. Naruto pulled out his bandana and straddled Sasuke. He tied the raven's hands behind his back. Sasuke's stomach flopped at this suddenly erotic situation. He watched as Naruto loosened his tie and tied it around his mouth covering it.

Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke felt the warmth of the blondes lips as he kissed him through the offending fabric. Stupid moron he was too good for his own good! Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips through the orange tie while his hips gyrated on the raven's groin with the music.

Sasuke's heart beat was erratic. He damned the blonde in his head for tying his hands. Naruto looked at the dark pools in front of him half-lidded and full of lust. Naruto licked Sasuke's neck while one of his hands tugged on the silky locks. He knew if Sasuke's hands were united the raven haired man would probably attack him and devour him. Just the thought of Sasuke's hard dick sliding in and out of him made his own twitch.

The blonde's freehand began to unbutton the shirt revealing a toned chest and firm abs.

Naruto licked his lips and licked down Sasuke's neck again and sucked on the flesh while his hand tweaked Sasuke's nipples with his index finger and thumb.

Sasuke shut his eyes as the all the different sensations overwhelmed him. He felt chills and slight pain as Naruto kissed, licked and sucked on his neck. He knew his neck would be littered with hickeys but that didn't really bother him on bit.

Sasuke moaned. His Uchiha was beginning to slip and he didn't like it one bit.

Naruto bit his nipple making him moan. Naruto looked into his eyes and smirked. The blonde untied the tie around his mouth.

Finally!

Naruto bit Sasuke's nipple again making him groan. The raven wasn't exactly a masochist but he didn't mind a little pain.

The music suddenly became white noise to the two men as Naruto got on his knees and dipped his tongue into the raven's navel.

Sasuke shivered and clenched his fists he needed his hands free so he could at least touch and feel Naruto's body.

"Naruto… you're such a tease," Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto unzip his jeans painfully slow.

Naruto only smirked and looked up at Sasuke with his glazed blue eyes "I'm such a good good boy. I just need a new toy."** (1)**

Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck again making Sasuke wince at the harsh suck.

"I tell ya what, boy dance for me. I'll keep you overemployed…"**(1)** Sasuke purred over the music

Naruto licked his lips. He had no idea Sasuke knew this song too.

Naruto got on his knees again and pulled out Sasuke's hard erection and licked the tip with his tongue. Sasuke quivered as his dick was engulfed in the warm smooth mouth. He could feel the hollows of Naruto's cheeks and his tongue around him.

Sasuke gasped and shut his eyes tightly as Naruto bobbed his head sucking him roughly.

Naruto moaned. He sucked Sasuke greedily.

"Ngh…I-I'm close Naruto…. Don't s-stop." Sasuke curled his toes as Naruto sucked on his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke making shiver at the mischievous lust- filled glint in his eyes.

"Do you want more?" the blonde said licking his lips.

Sasuke smirked "Make me come Naruto. I want you to swallow everything I have."

Naruto swallowed Sasuke's dick whole once more. Sasuke licked his lips as he felt Naruto's mouth take him. The blonde's now swollen lips wrapped around Sasuke and just as fast as the feeling came it went. He removed his mouth with a pop and looked at Sasuke.

"That's too bad Sasuke." Naruto purred.

The blonde wrapped the tie around Sasuke's mouth one more time and kissed his lips just like he had done before. Naruto ignored his own need and began to wonder why he was 'kissing' the raven. It only fueled his curiosity more and his desire for him. His own dick twitched painfully wanting release. Damn he had to get away and fast.

Sasuke raised a brow and frowned "Why?"

"Your song is over. Plus this is punishment for embarrassing me in class today." Naruto smirked and Sasuke scowled "This is what you call painful pleasure."

Naruto's sultry voice echoed in Sasuke's ears making him shiver with excitement. He was going to make the blonde idiot pay.

"Hn."

Naruto cheered in his mind he knew he had won. Yes! The bastard lost and he won. He was good indeed. He sacrificed his own pleasure to make the man suffer and it worked. He was glad it wasn't a total loss.

Sasuke saw the way Naruto smiled widely and he smirked. He thinks the blonde taught him a lesson. The blonde didn't know who Uchiha Sasuke was but now he was going to know to: Never mess with an Uchiha because Uchiha's always get even.

Naruto untied the raven's hands and Sasuke clenched his fists and soothed the sore area on his wrists to regulate the blood flow.

"Take that bastard! No one embarrasses Uzumaki Naruto and gets away with it." Naruto pointed and laughed at Sasuke still seeing his erection poking through his jeans once the raven zipped them up.

Sasuke wasn't fazed by Naruto's laughter and teasing because he could clearly see the blonde's own erection begging for release. He was going to let Naruto have his laugh now but he was going to get him back and show him what painful pleasure truly was.

"You definitely got me asshole but I've got to say it was worth it." Sasuke straightened out his outfit and walked up to Naruto making Naruto take a giant step back. Sasuke was taking this too well and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't know Sasuke that much but he knew him well enough to know he didn't like to be made a fool of.

"Uh… you're taking this rather well."

Sasuke snorted and smirked making Naruto's heart flutter. The raven pushed his bangs out of his face and pulled out his wallet.

"Well you got me and I deserved it for embarrassing you like that." Sasuke pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill and put it in Naruto's waistband making sure his fingers brushed along the skin of Naruto's stomach.

Naruto felt the warmth of Sasuke's touch linger on his skin and he gulped hard. He eyed Sasuke suspiciously and he saw false innocence in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch and cursed.

"Shit I have to go." He lied he didn't have anywhere to be this late at night but he needed to leave before Naruto could trap him again and just in case this time he lost his self-control and pounced on the sexy man.

Naruto didn't say much. He just eyed Sasuke and watched his every move. He had this feeling in his gut that the man wasn't as cool as he seemed or maybe the blonde was just being paranoid.

Sasuke started to walk out the room and Naruto shortly followed.

"Oh before I go I want to tell you a little secret." Sasuke's voice was low and rumbled in Naruto's ears like an echo.

Sasuke gestured the man to come closer. Naruto didn't know what possessed him to make him comply with the request but he did.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"I'm going to show you exactly why people don't mess with an Uchiha." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto froze in place and what came next really threw Naruto off. The raven kissed his cheek! That bastard .Cheek. And he did it on purpose! That fucking tease!

Without another word Sasuke left Naruto standing there like a gaping idiot.

Yes that dumbass is going to know who Uchiha Sasuke was.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally was heading home. His mind kept on wondering about that stupid peck the raven had planted on his cheek. He could still feel the sting. He touched his cheek and smiled. Then he frowned.<p>

'_Stupid Sasuke making me feel these things. That bastard is probably laughing his ass off at home right now. He's probably plotting his next move.'_ The blonde thought and then he remembered seeing Sasuke's huge bulge_. 'Hmm or maybe he's at home jerking himself off to me. He's probably thinking about my hot mouth gliding up his hard thick cock and he's probably even thinking about him spreading my legs and pounding into me raw and making me writhe in ecstasy hmm… I wonder if he'll let me do it to him. It be nice to see his face as I come inside him. Oh it'll be so hot if he filled me up first and then me cleaning him off or maybe-'_

Naruto was brought of his thoughts when he heard a car honk at him. He was apparently drifting to the other lane.

"Shit…" the blonde muttered as he pulled back into his lane.

He looked at the Honda that passed by him seeing that the douche bag flicked him off and stormed off down the street. He wasn't too pissed about it since it was his fault.

"Phew at least I didn't hit the car."

Naruto shook all thoughts of the Uchiha out of his mind until he made it home.

Naruto finally made it home and dragged his feet up to his bedroom. He looked at the clock and was too tired to even shower. He had to get up in 4 hours to catch his Child Development class.

The man set up his alarm and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tuesday had finally arrived and the blonde was walking along side with Sakura. He spent his Friday sleeping and his weekend with Sakura and at the club. He was surprised he didn't see Sasuke though. He had a feeling that the Uchiha was up to something.<p>

He yawned and put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the grey sky. It was starting to cool down. The summer had been extremely warm. He was thankful he had air conditioning in his condo or the summer would have been hell.

"Are you going to see Sasuke today?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at his friend and nodded "Yeah we have speech together."

The woman walked her friend to his class.

Naruto saw that his class mates were waiting in the hall and that's when he noticed Sasuke leaning on the wall next to the door with that surprisingly sexy and annoying smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened, that sneaky clever bastard.

"Oh no…" Naruto smacked his forehead and Sakura giggled and blushed seeing why her friend smacked his forehead.

Sasuke was showing off the love bites that littered his neck. Apparently the man didn't care that the whole college would see and talk behind his back.

He felt his face grow hot.

"Wow Naruto you were right he is hot! Too bad he's taken though huh?" The woman said as she tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

Naruto wanted to run and hide under his bed. It wasn't a big deal but just the thought of Naruto knowing that _he _did that to the man was embarrassing.

"Here he comes Naruto..." the woman squeaked as she fixed her hair and straightened out her sweater.

"Moring Naruto." Sasuke greeted. Naruto just waved sheepishly.

Sasuke raised a brow and looked at Sakura. He wondered why she dyed her hair pink. On second thought he didn't really care to know.

Sakura coughed and nudged Naruto taking him out of his musings.

"Oh um… Sasuke this is my friend Sakura. Sakura this is Sasuke."

Sasuke extended his hand and greeted her.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she took his hands into hers feeling the warmth. She giggled and looked away so Sasuke wouldn't see her blush.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

It was awkward. Naruto was looking anywhere but at Sasuke, Sasuke was smirking and looking at Naruto and Sakura was just gawking at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke I guess you have a boyfriend?" Sakura suddenly asked making Naruto flinch. The pinkette stared at the raven's neck seeing all the love bites he had.

The raven internally cheered. He now had the perfect opportunity to make Naruto blush and get flustered.

"Yes I do. And as you can see he is rather possessive." Sasuke saw the way Naruto glared daggers at him but the cute blush on his cheeks said something entirely different.

"Is he really?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto just wanted to pull his hair out and shoo Sakura away from Sasuke. If this went on any longer he knew he was going to slip and blab out that he was the one that did those to the raven.

"Yes. He really is. He likes it rough. He knows just how I like it." Sasuke lied. He had no idea if Naruto was possessive or not. He probably was to some degree but he was telling the woman mostly about himself without her knowing it.

"Bastard shut up I am not possessive!" Naruto suddenly blurted out making Sakura gape at him.

"Naruto you… you did those?"

Naruto chuckled nervously while Sasuke just watched with amusement.

"Heh um hey Sakura you should go or you're going to be late to class."

Sakura eyed the blonde and gave him a look but left without protest.

"Asshole what the hell are you doing cover those up will ya?" Naruto flailed his arms making Sasuke chuckle.

"No I like showing off my love bites. It shows everyone I had a good time. Wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke purred the last part in the blonde's ear making him fluster.

"Uh… n-no."

Sasuke trapped Naruto against the wall ignoring pairs of eyes staring at them in the hall.

"I bet if you were mine you wouldn't mind showing off the hickey's I'd leave you." Sasuke purred against the flustered blonde's neck making him shiver. Goosebumps adorned his arms and electricity danced up his spine. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath against his pulse and his body heat against his. Their groins aligned making Naruto freeze.

Naruto gulped "I-I…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's pulse. The warmth of the blonde's skin tingled against his lips. He wanted to suck and leave a hickey so bad. But he had to contain himself. He had to make Naruto cave first. He had to show the blonde that he could be a master of seduction too.

Naruto used his body and charm and he used his good looks and words.

"You'd probably like that wouldn't you?" Sasuke licked the blonde's neck.

Naruto bit his lips "S-Sasuke stop. E-everyone's staring at us?"

Naruto could feel the wet tongue glide up his smooth neck making his skin quiver. He loved getting his neck kissed. It was another one of his weaknesses.

"Do you really want me to stop Naruto?"

The way Sasuke purred his name was turning him on. Oh god! Why did they have to be at school right now? Why?! Naruto tried to push Sasuke away. He put his hands on the raven's firm chest and gave a sorry excuse of a push.

"Answer my question Naruto?" Sasuke closed the gap between them completely. He kissed Naruto's neck again sucking gently on the delicious neck. He felt like his body had combusted. His body was on fire and his lips tingled. He wanted to taste Naruto more. These simple ministrations weren't enough. He had to wait though. He needed Naruto to ask for it first.

Naruto gasped and shut his eyes. He buried his face against Sasuke's neck.

"N-no… b-but were in school and everyone's seeing us."

Sasuke smirked against the warm skin.

He pulled away and saw Naruto's flushed face. His mouth slightly parted and his cheeks a nice tint of pink. He had no doubt in his mind that if they were anywhere but school the blonde would have cried uncle and he would have him right under him… literally.

Naruto looked around the hall and saw how all his classmates stared at the two of them with slight disbelief and some with disgust. Sasuke just wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist protectively and glared at their classmates.

"Can we help you?" The irritated tone was evident in the Uchiha's voice.

Their classmates looked away but one of their class mates decided to speak up and challenge Sasuke's lethal glare.

"That's disgusting. Go be fags somewhere else."**(2)** The rude man said making Naruto flinch at the word fag. He hadn't been called a fag since middle school. He hated that word. He didn't know that there were still closed minded people in the world today.

Sasuke glared death at the stupid ignorant man in front of him. He saw the way Naruto flinched at the word and he became furious. He clenched his fist and he saw red.

"Fuck you asshole. Come here and say it to my face." Sasuke spat venom at the man. He was known for having a bad temper and that is why he took on boxing it was his outlet for all his pent up anger.

Naruto looked at Sasuke stance he was ready to fight. He looked wide eyed at the man. He couldn't believe Sasuke was going to fight for his honor. Or he could be fighting because his pride wouldn't allow it to let that snide comment go but he strongly doubted it. Obviously if the man had the balls to come to class with his neck exposed with hickeys knowing that people were going to comment on it then he knew Sasuke didn't care about what people thought of him. Sasuke was going to fight for his honor!

The man took a step closer to the infuriated raven. He looked Sasuke straight in the eye "I said 'go be fags somewhere else'".

Sasuke was about to punch the man but Naruto stopped him.  
>"Don't… you could be kicked out of the college for this. He's not worth it Sasuke. Come on let's get out of here we should skip class today." Naruto pulled Sasuke by his arm and tried to drag Sasuke out of the situation before he did something irrational. Sasuke was too angry to think clearly.<p>

Sasuke didn't protest and let himself be dragged out of the hall.

The man smirked "That's right you fucking queer go butt fuck your pussy boyfriend."

Sasuke froze. Oh fuck no! He didn't care if people called him a queer, a fag or all that implies. He had been called that throughout his whole school career and he'd just walk away and let it slip like nothing. But no one was going to talk about Naruto that way. Fuck. No!

Sasuke stomped towards the man and jabbed him in the face so hard that he broke two of his teeth.

The man fell on the floor and spit out blood and teeth. The student's in the hall gasped as they saw the scene unravel before their eyes. Who knew college student's still got into fights?

The people around them didn't show any sympathy for the man. He got what he deserved.

Sasuke picked up the man from his shirt and glared at him "Listen asshole… you can call me whatever the fuck you want but just know if you say anything about my boyfriend again I'll break your fucking nose and arms."

The man whimpered and nodded. Sasuke let him fall to the floor once again.

Naruto just watched wide-eyed and shock adorned his face. What just happened? Everything happened so fast. He let Sasuke drag him out of the building like a rag doll. He tried to register all the events that happened.

'_A douche bag called us fags, Sasuke got pissed off, I dragged him out, the dickhead insulted _me, _Sasuke turned around and punched the living daylights out of his face, he defended my honor, he defended my honor. He. Defended. My. Honor' _the blonde grinned to himself.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke stopped when the two reached the parking lot.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck "Thanks."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was too riled up to think at the moment. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do that but he just did. His body just moved on his own. His mind was clouded with the hurt expression on Naruto's face. He didn't like that face. He didn't like seeing the blonde sad or hurt. He tried not to dwell on it.

"If I would have known that there were still close minded people in the world I would have never done that to you."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smiled. Sasuke was pouting. How cute!

"Hey it's alright. No biggie."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and whispered in his ear "Now… I know if I were yours you'd protect me."

Sasuke licked his lips and felt Naruto's burning touch as his lips made contact with his cheek.

Naruto didn't need Sasuke to protect him he was capable of defending himself. He had done it through middle school and high school but it was nice to have someone fight for you. It felt good to know that someone would be there for you and had your back no matter what.

Sasuke watched as Naruto grinned at him. The blonde was too cute. He had managed to surprise Sasuke with that display of affection. He still felt the lingering feeling on his cheek. And he remembered the hickey's on his neck. Naruto was truly a unique kid.

"Hey want to go the gym with me? I need to do something with my hands before I break something." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto scratched his cheek and thought for a moment

"Sure."

Sasuke smirked "I'll show you just how good I am at boxing"

"Cocky bastard" Naruto laughed "let's go then"

Naruto pointed towards the parking lot and began to march making Sasuke roll his eyes at Naruto's childish antics even though he thought it was adorable.

Naruto had no idea what was in store for him. He was going to make sure Naruto finished his workout drenched in sweat.

The raven smirked as the ideas came pouring in.

The oblivious blonde hand no idea what was in store for him indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 for ya. I hope you liked reading it. I'm sorry for having you all wait but I hope this makes up for it. School is totally kicking my ass right now so I apologize for the late updates. Thank You all for your great reviews I appreciate the time you all take to read and comment on this story. Every time I read your reviews they make me happy and encourage me to write more :3. Thank You all. <strong>

**(1)Just in case you didn't know the song the Naruto was "dancing" to was "Girls, Girls, Girls" by Mötley Crüe I just made Sasuke say boy instead of girl for obvious reasons ;3**

**(2)I felt horrible writing that part. I hate when close minded people talk like that about other people. I have experience with this and it makes me feel horrible. So writing that was a little strange for me. Hopefully it makes you feel angry because if it did then I guess I'm doing a good job in writing. I also hate that word .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the really long delay in this story. I've been feeling a little depressed lately plus I've had writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's kinda short. Thanks for your patience and no I did not give up on this story my goal is to finish it for you all! Thanks for reviewing I really enjoy reading all your thoughts. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Sasuke dressed into a red short and a black tank top. The raven folded his clothes neatly and placed them in his locker. He took out his boxing shoes and slipped them on and tied them.<p>

Naruto studied Sasuke's form and saw his toned arms flexing. He put his hands over his mouth to make sure that it wasn't wide open.

He could tell that that punch to that assholes face really hurt.

Both men took Sasuke's car to the local gym. He had told Sasuke that he didn't have any workout clothes with him that it'd be better if he went home and met him at the gym but Sasuke told him he had extra clothes he could use.

Now here they were getting ready to work out and release some tension.

"So what do you usually do to warm up?" Naruto asked as he put on the clothing Sasuke let him borrow. Sasuke grabbed his towel and slung it over his shoulder.

"I start with an hour of cardio but I'm going to skip that today and work on my uppercuts" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and handed him a towel.

"I don't really like to work out since I usually get that done at work." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke nodded. He could tell that the blonde haired boy had great upper body strength. He climbed so gracefully up the pole and held himself in positions he didn't know were possible.

"I know. I've seen." Sasuke winked at the blonde and smirked. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I could show you some moves sometimes?" The blonde teased.

"Maybe..." Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Damn… haven't sweated like that in a while" Naruto wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead "how can you stay here at the gym for 3 hours… I'd rather be at home stuffing my face and watching 90s cartoons." Naruto laughed obnoxiously while punching Sasuke's arm playfully.<p>

Sasuke returned the punch earning a pout.

"Let's hit the showers. I don't want you getting in my car like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He could really use the shower. He could smell his armpits and it was disgusting.

Sasuke started to undress in front of Naruto and Naruto tried not to look. He kept his eyes on the floor or so he thought.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke's smooth voice brought Naruto out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"You were staring." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was only in his boxers. Naruto was still fully clothed.

Sasuke began to wrap a fresh towel around his waist while sliding his black boxers off. Naruto watched as the article covered the raven's ankles.

"Aren't you going to undress?"

Naruto swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck. He began to sweat.

"Uh… yeah... but I have to go to the bathroom first." Naruto lied.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked to the showers

How the hell could Sasuke just undress in front of him like that without feeling embarrassed? Hell, why was he embarrassed of undressing in front of him. He did that for a living! And for money! So why did he have to lie about going to the bathroom to avoid undressing in front of Sasuke?

Naruto thought for a minute and dramatically clamped his sweaty top. He couldn't believe he was feeling self-conscious!

"How can I be self-conscious? I'm Uzumaki Naruto… an adult entertainer who undresses in front of many men… how can I be self-conscious?!" Naruto muttered to himself.

He quickly undressed and walked to the showers. Naruto turned the nozzle and the cool water hit his warm skin. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Sasuke was humming.

He tried to listen more carefully tuning out the running water and he smirked to himself.

He knew exactly what song Sasuke was humming and he held back his laughter.

"And so you're back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, if I had known, for just one second, you'd be back to bother me." Naruto chuckled when he heard Sasuke stop humming.

"I can't believe you were humming that song ahah…"

Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke had shut off his water.

Suddenly it got quiet.

"I'm almost done ok Sasuke!" the blonde said loudly making sure Sasuke heard him if he was changing.

Naruto closed his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo out of his blonde locks. He didn't expect to see piercing black orbs looking into his. He jumped almost slipping.

"BAS-"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth and smirked.

With his free hand Sasuke cupped Naruto groin and fondled his balls making Naruto shut his eyes.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's erection pocking his inner thigh making him gasp and moan.

"Shh…. It'll be real embarrassing if someone were to catch us… don't you think?"

Sasuke's voice was hoarse. Naruto's eyes wandered down Sasuke's body. His eyes widened and his body tingled as he imagined the feeling of Sasuke inside him or the feeling of Sasuke around him! Sasuke's dick was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen. He'd seen plenty of cocks in his youth from the porn he'd watch when he needed release but none were as glorious as Sasuke's. Sasuke was big but not to the point where it looked like it would rip him in half. Naruto internally squirmed at the memory of when his curiosity got the better of him and he and Sakura searched big dicks on google images. Yikes!

Sasuke noticed that the blonde's blue eyes weren't looking at him anymore, curious he followed Naruto's line of vision only to find that the blonde was looking at his dick!

Naruto continued to stare and saw that Sasuke shaved.

Nice!

Sasuke own eyes began to wander. This was the first time he had actually seen the blonde naked. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's semi-erect member and gave a firm squeeze on Naruto's voluptuous cheek making the other press against Sasuke's wet body. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's dick on his thigh. He could feel the hot flesh sending jolts of electricity up his spine and his growing erection became almost painful.

Sasuke began to gyrate his hips making his and Naruto's eyes close in pleasure. The raven removed his hand from the blonde trusting that he wouldn't make any noise.

Sasuke massaged the firm ass cheeks making Naruto moan.

The blond bit his lips driving Sasuke to the edge. Naruto had this seductive look on his face and Sasuke was tempted to push his lips against the others plush ones.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's cheek and went down his neck. He wanted to kiss those rosy lips so bad especially with the way the blonde licked them.

Sasuke looked into blue eyes seeing the lust in them.

He licked his lips and Naruto watched.

Naruto ran the pad of his thump on the soft lips and Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the feel.

"Sasuke…" Naruto cupped the pale cheeks and pushed the hair away from Sasuke's face.

It started to get hot. The water wasn't helping any.

Time seemed to stop. The two looked at each other unsure of what do. They saw the lust in each other's eyes. He had a feeling that if Sasuke asked if he could take Naruto that the blonde would agree but he couldn't do it not here not now. He knew the blonde was a stripper but he wasn't going to treat him like a whore. The blonde deserved better.

Naruto's body began to move on its own. He leaned in his lips almost touching sasuke's with their close proximity. Sasuke felt Naruto's breath against his cheek. The two could feel the tension between them. He could see the determined look in Naruto's eyes.

Too bad the moment was cut short. Naruto's ears perked at the sound of muffled voices entering the change room.

The voices were getting louder as they approached closer. The two men could hear the conversation and Naruto began to panic.

Sasuke put his mouth over Naruto's before he did anything to give them away.

"Be quiet idiot or they'll hear us. I'm going to get out first ok. Shut the water off and when I get out and close the curtain turn it on ok. I'll be back with a towel."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke wrapped the black towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower closing the curtain.

Naruto quickly turned the water back on.

What just happened?

He almost did the unthinkable. He had almost kissed the raven haired man. That was a no no.

He wanted to do it so badly but he couldn't that was too personal.

Naruto sighed and heard the men's voices louder than before.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today Sasuke."<p>

"No need. It was my pleasure." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto smiled "but I do. You stood up for me and kicked that asshole's ass for me and you took me out… well kinda anyways but it was fun even though it was at the gym."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes but gave a small smile to the blonde.

"Well we are here."

Sasuke parked right next to the blonde's orange mustang. The lot was empty since it was almost 10 at night.

Sasuke would admit he had a good day. He enjoyed the blondes company. He was looking forward to seeing the blonde regularly now. He was even thinking about not going to club anymore and just interacting with the blonde at school but who knows.

Naruto leaned over and kissed the raven's cheek "Bye Sasuke see you again in soon."

Naruto got out of the car before Sasuke could ask any questions.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rubbed his cheek still feeling the warm touch of the blonde's lips on his skin. What a great day he had. One of the best he's had in a long time.<p>

The raven went home after he saw that Naruto had left.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay in bed using his computer and cackling about some video he was watching.<p>

"I'm such an asshole but it's funny seeing people fall." The man said to no one in particular.

He was going to click another video until he felt his phone buzz.

He grabbed his cell and looked at the number. He looked at the text from Sasuke and blushed.

_You look fucking good naked! –Sasuke_

Naruto blushed and his heart thumped against his rib cage.

When did Sasuke get his number! He sure as hell didn't give it to him. He thought back at today's events and laughed.

That sneaky bastard.

He must have gotten his phone and must have saved his number on his contact list.

Naruto replied back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in bed and smirked. He could imagine Naruto blushing and trying to figure out how he had gotten his number. He was almost sorry he couldn't see the blonde man's face.<p>

His cell buzzed and he swiped at the screen to look at the text.

Sasuke smirked

_You sneaky bastard! I have to give you props though LOL. BTW you have the nicest looking dick I've ever seen ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long delay again. Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. I REALLY appreciate it everyone!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone! Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy reading it. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FOR THE FAVORITES! It means a lot to me knowing that you all enjoy reading this story. I just want to let you all know there will be lemon in this story but I want to create that sexual tension between the two haha. Anyways thank you all so much. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. WHOA ALMOST TO 40 REVIEWS THANKS EVERYONE :D anyways Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto twiddled his pencil on his fingers as their professor explained techniques for public speaking truth be told he was bored out of his mind. He still had to endure another 40 minutes of class and the time seemed to go by slowly. It didn't help much that he was exhausted from staying up late at night because of his job.<p>

He looked around the classroom and sighed. Sasuke wasn't in class today. He kind of missed him. When he got bored he would annoy him or pass him notes while the teacher blabbed about breathing techniques.

Hmmm…. An idea came to him.

The blonde pulled out his cell and discreetly put it in his backpack. He was glad he chose to sit in the back corner today.

He scrolled through his messages and opened his and Sasuke's conversation.

He began to type a message to the raven hoping that the man would reply quickly.

He waited for a few minutes and his heart raced when his phone vibrated in his hands.

He opened the message and saw Sasuke's text.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in bed feeling a little feverish. He hated getting sick. Itachi was in the other room making him some tea and some soup. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Itachi cooking.<p>

He hated to admit it but his brother was a great cook. If he wanted to he could become a great chef and dominate the restaurant business but sadly his brother decided to be a boring stiff businessman.

Sasuke was listening to music when he heard his phone ping. He reached for the device and saw that he had gotten a text from Naruto.

He smirked and couldn't help open the text anxiously.

_Why didn't you come to class today? I'm suffering here! I'm so freakin bored! D; please help! Entertain me…_

The Uchiha chuckled at the blonde's text. He replied back and decided that if he was going to be texting the blonde that he would put his phone on vibrate. He didn't want his brother annoying him with stupid questions.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sick. <em>

Naruto furrowed his brows at the message. Poor Sasuke he was at home probably feeling bad and he was probably interrupting his sleep. He decided that he wasn't going to reply so he instead tried to pay attention to his professor.

After about 5 minutes Naruto's phone buzzed and the blonde looked at his screen and saw Sasuke's name.

_Do you still want me to entertain you?_

Yes!

Naruto replied quickly and waited patiently for the reply.

Naruto's phone buzzed again and he saw that it had an attachment on the message. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently cursing the poor reception in the classroom. When the picture finally downloaded Naruto tried to contain the moan that wanted to escape his lips.

_Do you want more?_

Naruto licked his lips as he saw the picture of Sasuke's dick on his screen standing tall and proud.

Naruto's blood rushed south and a little to his face. His pants were starting to feel tight.

He looked around the classroom to make sure no one was looking at him again grateful that he decided to sit on the back corner of the classroom.

He typed his reply and clicked send.

He looked up to the front of the class and saw that his professor was still yapping about something he really didn't care to listen to at the moment.

His phone buzzed again and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

_You might want to put on some earphones for this one._

Naruto grabbed his headphones from the smaller pocket in his backpack and plugged it onto his phone. He tried to be as discreet as possible making sure his professor wouldn't notice him with one earphone in his ear.

Again he waited impatiently for the video to download and when he opened it he felt himself twitch.

Sasuke had sent him a video of him jerking off. Holy fuck!

"_You like this don't you Naruto. You want me to shove my dick inside you and fuck you till you scream my name don't you"_

Sasuke's voice was low and filled with lust making Naruto unbearably hard.

"_I bet right now your dick is so hard for me. I bet you want me to suck you off. Fuck Naruto you drive me crazy every time I'm near you. I just want to bring you home and shove you on my bed."_

Naruto heard how Sasuke moaned every time he said his name. He couldn't take it anymore. He paused the video and gathered his things. He grabbed his hoodie and tied it around his waist making sure the sleeves covered his erection.

The student's all turned to look at him as he left the room. He quickly walked down the corridor of the building and went inside the bathroom. He went into one of the stalls and hung his backpack on the hooks. He made sure the toilets were clean and sat down unzipping his pants and releasing his painful erection from its confided space. This time he put both earphones in his ear and pressed play on the video.

With swift flicks of his wrist he started to jerk off.

"_I know you won't last long in class Naruto. I know that if our roles were switched I would have already left for the bathroom. I'm pretty sure you're there now. Fuck… I wish I was inside you right now. I want to push past that tight ring of muscles and feel your hot walls suck me in. I really want to fuck you so hard and coat your walls"_

"Fuck…." Was the strangled cry as Naruto's hand moved around him. He was close. So close.

He didn't think Sasuke was the type to do this kind of thing. He looked a little uptight sometimes but he was proven wrong. He liked that Sasuke could be spontaneous.

He heard Sasuke moaning and jerking his hips upwards.

"_Fuck Naruto I'm close… I want you to ride me and I want you to come on my stomach. Maybe if you're lucky I will ride you. You should feel proud and honored. I've never done this for anyone before but damn just imagining you and seeing you gets me going…Fuck I'd even let you bend me over and let you fuck me into the mattress. Ngh-I'm gonn-"_

"S-sasuke…." Naruto bit his lips to try and hold in the moan that was in his throat. He felt the warmth of his spunk on his hand. That felt so good.

He looked at the video and saw Sasuke's come on his hand and stomach and then the video came to a stop.

Naruto felt a little light headed from the load he just shot.

He grabbed his phone and decided to share this with the raven. He took a picture of his still hard erection and hand and sent it to the raven.

He had to get himself cleaned up and then he'd head home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe he had done that. It was actually kind of erotic and exciting. Naruto had definitely brought some excitement in his life. He had actually recorded himself jerking off and sent it to Naruto. That was the most spontaneous thing he'd ever done.<p>

Sasuke heard his phone buzz as he was cleaning up the mess he had made with tissue paper. He opened the message and smirked.

_Fuck Sasuke that was incredible. I had no idea you were that kind of guy. I always thought you were kind of a stiff uptight bastard but damn you proved me wrong! I just love how spontaneous this was it drives me crazy LOL. Thanks! Maybe one day we can make all our fantasies into a reality…. ;)_

Sasuke opened the attached photo and saw Naruto's come on his hands and dick. He was going to save this picture.

"You know I could hear you from the kitchen." Itachi came into the room with a cup water and some Advil.

Sasuke smirked. Normally he would have glared at his brother for being nosy and eavesdropping but he was in a pretty good mood. He actually felt better.

"Thanks. You can leave now." Sasuke took the pills and drank the cup of water.

Itachi just smirked and left the room. He had no idea his brother could be so spontaneous.

* * *

><p>"Naruto…. What's wrong with you? You seem very distracted lately." Sakura asked as she drove her car to their destination.<p>

It was true. Since their little sext chat he had been daydreaming and dazed he just fantasized about Sasuke being on top of him hovering over him and bounding into him. Then what made it more thrilling was that Sasuke was even willing to switch with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled not liking the idea of being ignored.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up?" Sakura asked hopeful.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to tell her but at the same time he didn't. He decided to just tell her after all she had always told him everything so why not do the same for once.

"Okay well…"

"Wait! Let's get to the café first. I want to hear every detail without being distracted.

As soon as the two got to the café Sakura ordered for them both and they sat in one of the booths. The woman brought the rim of the cup to her lips and waited for the blonde to tell her the story.

"Well… don't laugh or nothin but last week Sasuke sent me a um… naughty video and I went to the bathroom and you know" Naruto was bright read and Sakura giggled she knew exactly where this was going "what's got me all dazed it that I've been fantasizing about the damned gorgeous bastard. I just want him to pull me in and shove his… well you know and he even said I can do him." Naruto blushed and Sakura blushed and giggled

Naruto was a sucker for men who were spontaneous. It kept him on his toes and kept him from getting bored. Naruto was never a guy for structure and order. He especially wasn't a man of routines. He lived by the moment he liked when his dates would keep him guessing.

"It's funny though because I thought Sasuke was the type for structure and order and routine. I guess he proved me wrong."

Sakura agreed. That was her first impression of Sasuke as well. She thought for a moment and tapped her chin with her manicured finger "Maybe Sasuke is that type of guy and it's the other way around. Maybe you're the one who is making him do things he's never done. I bet that he had never done that with other people and I bet that he's actually never been to a strip club before."

Naruto recalled when Sasuke had told him that he had never done that for anybody.

"You're probably right. Either way it's driving me insane. I feel like our bodies will mold together perfectly."

Sakura rolled her eyes "I bet he feels the same way too. He obviously showed you."

Naruto smiled and laughed.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you all think I appreciate you all taking the time to read and review. I hope you are enjoying it so far :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the follows and favorites! Your reviews really helped me out in writing this and getting it out there as quickly as possible for you all to read. Thank you so much everyone I mean it from the bottom of my heart :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar and spelling errors I've reread this chapter 4 times but sometimes those errors are very stubborn and sneaky haha. Also sorry if Sasu and Naru are OOC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting ready to head out and mingle with the customers. Tonight he didn't have to perform on stage which was fine with him. He wasn't really in the mood tonight. He looked into the mirror and practiced his smiles and winks making sure that they didn't look too forced.<p>

"Hey Kit… there are a few drunk customers that are touchy feely tonight… if I were you I'd say no no matter how much money they have." The dancer winked as he did a costume change.

Sasuke hadn't come to see him in the club for almost 2 weeks now. Then again he was probably studying for midterms. He needed to study himself. This week was going to be a tough one. He was going to have to run on coffee, red bull and 4 hours of sleep.

But Naruto hoped Sasuke came tonight he didn't feel like dealing with any troublesome customers. Just because he was a dancer didn't mean he would let any man force him into doing sexual favors for money.

"Well… let's get to it." Naruto winked at his reflection and walked out of the room.

Naruto instantly spotted someone who caught his eye. He smiled and winked at the man as he made his way over.

He liked the way the handsome man was dressed. He was really rocking the European look. It suited him. He especially like the way the wool scarf hung around his neck. Very stylish.

"Hey there handsome. What brings you here tonight?" Naruto smiled and sat on the man's lap and slung his arm around his shoulder.

The man put his hands on his thigh. Naruto felt the warmth of the hand on his bare thigh and little bolts of electricity made his body tingle.

The man licked his lips when he felt the firm ass on his crotch.

"Needed to get out of the house." The man nuzzled the blonde's tan neck and littered small kisses downward.

Naruto shivered when he felt a warm kisses being placed on his neck. That was one of his sweet spots. Naruto tried to hold the moan that was threatening to escape.

"S-so why haven't you been coming to see me lately." Naruto tried to talk despite the overwhelming sensations his body was feeling.

"Midterms… had to study. Plus I see you in school and that's good enough."

Naruto chuckled. Of course.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the shell of the raven haired man's ear "So is it true…?"

Sasuke kissed along the blonde's jaw line "What?"

"That you'd let me bend you over?"

The blonde continued to tease the raven's ear. Sasuke felt himself twitch making Naruto gasp.

He smirked. He knew Naruto could feel his excitement.

"If you're lucky." Sasuke teased.

He sucked gently on Naruto's neck making sure he didn't suck to hard. He didn't want to mark his neck. Not yet at least.

Naruto arched his back and straddled Sasuke shoving Sasuke into the sofa. Naruto's hands were one either side of his face trapping Sasuke.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Black met blue.

Naruto wiggled his hips.

"I want you." Sasuke growled jerking his hips up.

Sasuke licked and sucked on the blonde's neck again making the blonde arch his back.

Naruto moaned "Me too."

"Let's go to the backroom." Sasuke asked as he nuzzled his face on the nook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto's heart raced. Right the backroom. He wasn't allowed to do sexual favors for customers but he was willing to make an exception. What made it more thrilling was that he wasn't expecting this tonight. He loved the sense of adventure of it all.

Naruto was about to get off of Sasuke and take him to the backroom but he remembered that he could only give 15 minutes of his time in there and frankly he didn't want to rush this. He wanted to enjoy it all. He wanted to give Sasuke all his time.

"No not here." Naruto's voice was low.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was confused. He'd thought Naruto wanted him.

Naruto chuckled at the face the raven made "I'm not gonna lie but the VIP room's a waste of time and money. If we go in there I can only give you 15 minutes of my time."

Sasuke was relieved but he didn't care he just wanted to have Naruto and now.

"I don't care." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on the crotch of his pants. Naruto blushed. Sasuke was really hard!

"I'll go ask the owner if I can get home early" now it was Naruto's turn to tease the raven "then we'll go to my place and have some fun… What do ya say handsome?"

Naruto kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth leaving Sasuke with his mouth open.

Damn Naruto always surprised him.

Sasuke tried to hid his erection and felt how his jeans were wet from the pre-cum. He hoped Naruto got the owner to agree.

* * *

><p>Naruto's heart was racing on the drive home. He thought he would die from cardiac arrest any moment. Tonight he cursed the fact that he lived far!<p>

He looked at his rear view mirror and saw the black sports car following him. Right now he didn't care that he was breaking another rule of this business. He needed Sasuke right now. He wanted to feel and enjoy him without interruptions.

Finally the two men where parking their vehicles inside the parking structure. The drive was exactly 2 hours and 35 minutes. Sasuke was starting to get impatient and he thought they'd never get there.

Sasuke was impressed with the structure. It was huge. I looked to be 4 stories. He had no idea Naruto lived in a condo.

"I had no idea you lived in a condo." Sasuke was in awe.

Naruto laughed "Yeah…"

The two walked through the pathway passing the lush landscaping and the tennis courts.

"What about you? Do you live in a big house?"

"I live in a 1 bedroom apartment."

"Really?!" Naruto was a little surprised. The way he dressed and the car he drove gave Naruto the impression that he lived in a huge house "I thought you lived in a big mansion or something."

Sasuke chuckled "No not at all."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and gave a disbelieving look to the raven as he pointed out his clothing.

"You sure… I know you definitely don't shop at Walmart" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm playfully.

Sasuke laughed whole heartedly "I shop there but not for my clothes. I'm a little vain I guess. I always have to be presentable even if I go to the grocery store. It's the way I was raised I guess. The only exception is that I can wear sweats and any t-shirt when I'm in the comfort of my home."

"As far as my living arrangements I don't mind living in a small space. I like it it's nice and simple."

Naruto nodded

"Not to brag but my unit has 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1,811 square feet, a modern chic style, mahogany Brazilian hardwood floors, imported Italian cabinetry but I thinks that's bullshit" the two men laughed. He didn't care if they were Italian or not as long as they did their job he could care less "also porcelain tile in the kitchen and bathrooms, nice lighting structure in every room, gourmet kitchen with stainless steel appliances, Caesar stone countertops and a balcony."

Sasuke was impressed. It sounded very luxurious "I'm impressed."

"As far as clothing and style I'm more for comfort. Don't get me wrong I like to look good every now and again but I don't like wearing very expensive clothes since I'm kinda messy and when I undress I just throw my clothes on the floor or a chair. But I like living in a nice big space. I used to roommate with a friend who lived in a small studio apartment. I had to sleep on the sofa for 3 years until I saved up enough money to move out."

Sasuke was going to ask him another question until the two finally reached Naruto's unit. The two were too into their conversation that they didn't even notice when they got there.

Naruto fumbled with his keys and opened his door. The two men slipped off their shoes and Naruto closed the door behind him.

Sasuke looked around and saw that the blonde had described his place in great detail. What he liked about the place was that it just screamed Naruto. He had movie posters on the walls and random band posters he had funny Knick knacks here and there. He had Van Gogh's Starry Night too. That was his favorite painting. His home also smelled like a beach house and it was inviting. The home sounded luxurious when Naruto described it but it looked so cozy and so Naruto: fun and dorky.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

Naruto dragged Sasuke to his bedroom and dimmed the lights so it wasn't too dark.

Naruto sat on his bed and smiled "Now this… this is where the magic happens."

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto on his back and hovered over him and trapped him between his arms.

"That was corny you know that." Sasuke's voice was low and he gave Naruto a smile that made the blonde all warm inside.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and snuck his hand under the shirt feeling the warm soft skin under his fingertips. He glided his hands along his back making Sasuke's breath hitch.

"I've been thinking about you since you sent me that video." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke wiggled his hips against Naruto's and felt Naruto's growing erection. Naruto had no idea how he affected him right now. His blood was boiling and his skin was on fire. He felt bolts of electricity on every inch of his body whenever Naruto touched him.

"Me too. I've imagined this so many times after that video. It was the most daring thing I've ever done."

Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. He occasionally let his knuckles glide against Sasuke's skin just to tease him. When the blonde finally unbuttoned all those pesky buttons he let his hands feel Sasuke's bare chest he snuck his hands over his broad shoulders and slide the shirt off of him.

Sasuke shivered as the fabric brushed against his skin.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and kissed the inside of his wrists. He pinned his hands above his head.

"Don't move."

Sasuke let go of his hands and got off of the bed and got on his knees. The raven unbuttoned the man's jeans and saw that the blonde wasn't wearing any boxers.

Sasuke licked his lips "Do you always go bare?"

Naruto gasped when he felt the rough fabric of his jeans caress his skin as they slid down his legs.

"N-no but I was willing to make an exception for tonight."

Sasuke smirked. So the blonde knew that something like this might of happened. It was thrilling to know that Naruto wanted him as much as he did.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders and kissed his inner thighs. The sounds the blonde made turning him on further. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. His erection sprung free as he removed his boxers and threw them not caring where they landed.

He sucked on the blonde's thighs making him gasp and moan.

Naruto tired not to move his hands but it was very difficult. His body was quivering in ecstacy as Sasuke sucked on his flesh.

"OH fuck…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked it. The pressure felt incredible. No one had ever done that before.

"Fuck fuck fuck… Sasuke!" The blonde cried as the euphoric feeling crashed over him.

The raven felt himself twitch at the way Naruto arched his back. He looked so sensual the way his body moved when it was in pleasure.

"Naruto you look so fucking hot right now"

The blonde felt like his heart was going to burst out of his rib cage.

"Let me touch you… please." Naruto cried as Sasuke took his length into his mouth this time.

The raven bobbed his head up gently feeling the bonds cock against his lips. He swirled his tongue on the tip tasting the precum.

Naruto gasped and heaved.

Sasuke glided his tongue over the slit and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He tangled his fingers into raven hair and tried to jerk his hips up.

Sasuke stopped him as he continued to suck harder this time. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down and rubbed the pad of his thumb on the blonde's hip bones making Naruto draw in a shallow breath. First his dick was being sucked in the most euphoric way and now he was feeling goose bumps all over his body from a new sensation he'd never experienced before.

"Fuck Sasuke!"

"I just want to fuck your tight ass right now" Sasuke growled.

"T-then why don't you do it a-already?"

"No I want to you to enjoy this. I want you to know what I can do." Sasuke ran his hands down the length of Naruto's stomach. Naruto dug his heels into Sasuke's back as the raven sucked on his finger and slipped it into Naruto's tight ring of muscles feeling how he was sucked inside. It was so hot and tight. His anticipation growing. He just wanted to shove his cock in there. But he had to prep Naruto first he didn't want to hurt him.

"Ngh…"

The intrusion was a little painful. He hadn't done this in a long time.

"Relax."

Sasuke shoved another finger inside Naruto and began to stretch him.

Naruto was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. He arched his back as Sasuke added another finger inside of him he was starting to get impatient. He wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now.

"Fuck Sasuke stop teasing …" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked and spit on his hand. He lathered his dick with his spit.

"Naruto get on your hands and knees."

Naruto obliged. He quickly turned around and arched his back.

He was on his hands and knees, ass up and very anxious.

Sasuke looked at the glorious view and felt the perfect globes.

He spread the blonde's cheeks and slowly shoved his way in.

"Goddammit so...so fucking tight"

Naruto moaned as he felt himself being stretched by Sasuke. It was painfully good.

"Sasuke m-move… please."

Sasuke didn't take his time with the request. He slid out of the blonde and then slammed back into him making the blonde gasp in surprise.

Sasuke's thrusts were rough and almost animalistic. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and helped Naruto meet his thrusts.

"Oh fuck Sasuke… right there! Fuck right there!"

Sasuke apparently hit Naruto's prostate and continued to hit it dead on.

Naruto's breathing was shallow. He moaned and gasped every time Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke was starting to sweat. He felt himself getting close.

"Don't stop... I-I'm close…"

"Me... me too."

The room was filled with the sound of muffled cries and skin slapping skin.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass. Sasuke literally pounded Naruto into the mattress. He wasn't going to last long.

"Fuuuckkk…" Naruto came all over his bed sheets "S-Sasuke…"

The blonde felt like he was on cloud nine. His body tingled and he saw flashes of white as he came.

Sasuke felt Naruto clench as he came and shortly after Sasuke followed with a strangled cry. He whispered Naruto's name and filled Naruto's walls with his spunk. His body was on overload with the blissful sensation of pleasure. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating.

Sasuke rode out his orgasm and lay beside Naruto. Naruto was panting and felt how Sasuke's come trickled out of his ass. It felt warm and it tickled.

"Damn that was fucking incredible."

"It was. You're so tight."

Naruto blushed. He felt satisfied and his body felt relaxed.

"What time is it anyways?" Sasuke asked looking for a clock around the room.

Naruto tried to get up but felt a dull ache shoot up his spine.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke chuckled "easy don't move so much. Just tell me where there's a clock and I'll go check."

"There's one in the kitchen."

Sasuke sat up and didn't bother to put on his boxers.

Naruto blushed at the sight.

He actually wouldn't mind having Sasuke walking around naked in his home. He'd actually encourage it.

"Damn it's almost 5 in the morning."

Naruto laughed.

"Damn don't we have class in like 2 hours?"

"Yeah… and to make worst our midterm for speech is today."

Sasuke scowled at the fact.

"I don't even have my backpack or materials."

Naruto got up carefully and slung his hands around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke felt Naruto's dick against his ass and he was starting to get turned on again.

"Don't worry bout that… I have some extra scantrons and materials. You're covered."

Sasuke thought for a moment. That would work and he only had his speech midterm today and then could go home.

"Thanks mind if I shower."

"Knock yourself out.. . I'm gonna hit the shower too… see you in a bit."

Sasuke cleared his throat a little embarrassed for what he was going to ask Naruto.

"Wait… do you have an iron?"

Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Chapter 11 for you all I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :D<strong>

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me and it actually helps me write. Knowing that people enjoy reading this story in a big help so thank you all! Let me know what you all thought ^^**


End file.
